Total Drama Island Comeback
by cuttieartgirl
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde la primera temporada y los campistas vuelven a la isla que tanto detestan. Esta vez Chris va a tener muchas sorpresas a nuestros campistas, además de nuevos participantes y parejas. Reto 1, parte 1: Caza gemas
1. Prólogo

_**Nota: Este es un simple borrador de lo que podría ser mi doujin llamado TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND COMEBACK. Otro punto es que el doujin estará en ingles, así que unos diálogos podrían estar cambiados o algunas partes sacadas.**_

_**Todo relacionado a la serie Total Drama pertenece a Teletoon y Cartoon Network.**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO****: Las invitaciones**

_Han pasado 2 años desde que Chris__ Maclean hizo la primera temporada del reality show que tuvo éxito mundial, Total Drama Island. Han ocurrido muchas cosas que impactó a muchos televidentes (además de los horribles retos que les daba Chris a los concursantes). Muchos se hicieron amigos, otros encontraron el amor, e incluso algunos hicieron enemigos (unos más que otros)._

_Ahora los concursantes está__n disfrutaban sus descansos después de duras pruebas y retos que les ponían, además que todos estaban graduados. Podría decir detalladamente que estará haciendo cada concursante, pero hablaré de uno que promete sacar provecho de sus habilidades en la competencia y así por lo menos llegar más lejos que cualquier otro hubiera imaginado. Sin que se de cuenta, será el protagonista de esta temporada._

_Este chico no logró __tener muy buenos puestos en las temporadas de Total Drama, ya que, o era echado muy temprano, o no participaba para la siguiente temporada porque no lograba superar el reto final. Si chicos y chicas, él es cínico, sarcástico, inteligente pero algo flojo. Todo esto ya nos da una idea de quien es este concursante. ¡Es nada menos que Noah!_

_E__ste año, Noah tendrá unos cambios radicales en su actitud (o eso parece) para que por lo menos llegue a los 10 finales. Al principio, pensó que con solo su inteligencia podría ganar la competencia, pero poco a poco, se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que bastaba para seguir en ella. Así que con sus últimas experiencias, Noah dará lo mejor (o eso se espera) para sacar los mejores puestos y por lo menos intentar ganar el premio._

En un lugar en Canadá, vive Noah (en una casa que se nota que por lo menos vivieron 9 niños ahí). Era de noche y como era fin de semana, Noah decidió invitar algunas personas a su casa. Estaba bajando las escaleras después de buscar un videojuego de su pieza (ya que él y sus amigos acaban de aburrirse de uno). Todo estaba tranquilo cuando se dirigía al living, hasta que de repente, se escuchó una explosión que provenía de la cocina.

Noah no tuvo que pensar dos veces para saber que la que provocó aquello era una loca que se le ocurrió invitar. Suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina. Ahí encontró a esa chica buscada por el FBI en la pared con rastros de la explosión que provocó en su cara. "Izzy, sé que te gusta hacer explotar cosas y hacer experimentos con distintos objetos nuevos que encuentras por el camino, pero no me desaparezcas la cocina, ya que probablemente, dormiré afuera de la casa por tu culpa." Le dijo Noah en un tono tranquilo.

"¡MI NOMBRE NO ES IZZY! Recuerda que me cambié el nombre a…" gritó con fuerza la adolescente pelirroja, pero su frase fue cortada por el chico de tez mate inteligente.

"E-scope, explosivo, no me interesa. Por favor no arruines o quemes la cocina de mi casa." Después se dirigió hacia el living donde estaban sus invitados.

Noah nunca había tenido muy buena fama en Total Drama por su actitud, pero logró hacer muy buenos amigos en el reality. En el sofá estaba sentado Harold (que antes no le caía bien, pero después se hicieron amigos), Cody y Ezekiel. Estaban de seguro hablando de videojuegos; atrás del sillón estaba Eva (él es unos de los pocos amigos que logró tener ella, y también él e Izzy pueden controlar a veces su temperamento, pero muy poco); y en unas sillas que estaba a un lado del sofá estaban Katie y Sadie (se llevaron muy bien en la Playa de Losers).

Katie y Sadie no dejaban de hablar de lo grandiosa que era una para la otra, y después hablaban de chicos y cada dos segundos gritaban EEEEEE!

"Pero Sadie, te digo que estaba en la calle cuando lo vi."

"Es que amigui, es tan difícil creer que ese chico tan guapo pasara justo por ahí sin que yo lo viera."

"Sadie, amigui, o sea, tu estabas en el baño. Te digo que lo vi. ¡Y después me miró!"

"Debe ser porque eres muy bonita, Katie".

"¡Gracias Sadie! Eres taaaaaan linda."

"¡Tu también!"

"EEEEEEEEE!" Las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo y se levantaron de la silla para abrazarse. Eva, que estaba muy cerca de ellas, iba a explotar de rabia en cualquier momento. Antes de lanzarra un golpe, vio a Noah pasar justo detrás de ella.

"Noah, ¿me puedes repetir por qué invitaste a las clones chillonas que no dejan de hablar?" le dijo Eva con un tono impaciente.

"Ellas viven cerca de mi casa, y como sus padres tuvieron que salir, le pidieron a mi familia que si podían quedarse aquí un rato." Le dijo Noah en un tono tranquilo a Eva, aunque se notaba que estaba algo incómodo de que ellas estuvieran en su casa. "Mi mamá dijo que si, incluso les mencionó mi pequeña reunión de amigos, lo cual motivó más a sus madres. Les dijo que así podrán sociabilizar más, aparte de ellas."

"A la próxima la haremos en mi casa donde haya un letrero donde diga "PROHIBIDO CHILLONAS" ". Noah la miró un rato con una expresión rara, ya que pensó que la estaba haciendo una broma, hasta que Eva le dice al final "No estoy bromeando, te juro que lo pondré en la entrada con letras enormes."

"_Me alegro mucho que no haya sido amigo de Lindsay, o sino estaría viendo cosas saliendo de la ventana",_ pensó Noah algo aterrado. Después se alejó donde estaba la consola para poner el juego.

"No puedo creer que haya pasado 2 años desde que todos nosotros nos conocimos." Dijo Harold emocionado. "Me alegro haber participado en todas las temporadas. Me dio la oportunidad de mostrar mis grandes habilidades e incluso encontré novia." Con esto último, sonrojó y puso sus manos en su cara recordando a Leshawna.

"Hablando de tu novia, ¿cómo va tu relación con ella?" le dijo Cody entusiasmado. Tal vez quería sacar algo de información de parte de Harold para conseguir novia, ya que lamentablemente, aún no lo consigue (y eso que lo ha intentado desde la primera temporada de Total Drama).

"Bueno, todo está muy bien. Sé que fue duro cuando Leshawna terminó conmigo al final de la primera temporada, pero a pesar de eso, nunca dejé de amarla, ya que era todo para mí y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pero al final, todo salió bien y volvimos a salir. No me arrepiento de nada de esta experiencia."

Segundos después de que Harold dijera eso, Izzy aparece detrás del sillón, con rastros aún de la explosión en rostro. "¿Estás seguro de eso Harold? E-scope está segura de que Harold se arrepiente de algo."

Harold la quedó mirando un rato, pero no alcanzó a responder ya que Noah había encendido la tele y ya puesto el juego en marcha. Ezekiel, Cody, Harold y Noah tomaron los controles y empezaron a jugar un rato. Izzy y Eva se miran un rato, después las dos chicas miran a los chicos jugar. Eva intentó preguntar lo mismo que le había dicho Izzy al chico. "¿Estás seguro que no hay algo de que te arrepientes?"

No pudo responder al tiro, ya que de repente se escucha una explosión viniendo de la televisión. Noah acaba de ganar el juego (se nota porque gritó ¡si! Con todas sus fuerzas).

Harold, ahora que ya no estaba prestando atención al juego, miró a Izzy y a Eva. "Bueno, creo que hay cosas que yo me arrepiento. Como hacer el ridículo muchas veces, dejar que Duncan me molestara mucho por cosas tontas, etcétera. Pero creo que lo que más me arrepiento es haber sido bueno con Heather."

Todos quedaron en shock al escuchar el nombre que salió de la boca de Harold, Heather. Era la persona que todos detestan, es pesada, antipática, mandona, creída, y más y más. Tener las palabras "ser bueno" y "Heather" en la misma oración, es como estar el la misma habitación que Owen después de que él haya comido una gran cantidad de lentejas.

"Viejo, debiste estar loco para hacer algo como eso" le dijo Cody

"Totalmente", le siguió Noah.

"Debiste que estar más loco que Izzy para hacer eso, eh" finalizó Ezekiel.

"Si sé, si sé. Fue una estupidez mía. No se preocupen no volverá a pasar" dijo Harold.

De repente, se rompe una ventana. De la nada, un balón cae en la cabeza de Harold y cae en el piso. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, y al siguiente segundo, Noah puso una cara de enojado y se levantó.

"Chicos, quédense aquí. Voy a ver quien fue el tarado que rompió la ventana y vuelvo." Les dijo Noah. Antes de que cualquiera protestara, Noah se había alejado y se fue del living, para después dirigirse a la entrada. Cuando vio por la ventana, se encontró con la sorpresa que afuera estaban nada menos que… ¡TODO EL RESTO DE LOS CONCURSANTES!

Courtney estaba enfurecida con Duncan, además de que esta no dejaba de gritarle. "¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO? Ahora de seguro que nos van a retar el dueño de la casa, ¡Y TODO PORQUE SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER UNA MALDAD!"

"Cálmate princesa", le dijo el rebelde Duncan. "¿Qué tal si mejor me das un beso?

"¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!"

Todo el resto, que eran Lindsay, Tyler, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna, Beth, Justin, Gwen, Trent, Heather y Owen, intentaban detener la pelea (bueno, Heather solo miraba y criticaba todo sobre esto, mientras Leshawna y Gwen trataban de callarla). La pelea parecía no iba a tener fin, hasta que Noah sale de la casa y grita.

"¿¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?!?"

Todos se giraron a ver a Noah. El chico inteligente estaba enojado al frente de la casa que tenía la ventana rota con brazos cruzados.

"Viejo, ¿qué haces tu aquí?" le dijo Duncan algo confuso ya que no supo como Noah apareció de la nada.

"Duncan… ¡YO VIVO AQUÍ! Oh, y gracias por romper mi ventana. Te digo que será el mejor recuerdo que tendré de ti."

"Viejo, lo siento. La verdad yo no quería…" Duncan paro un rato al darse cuenta de algo. "Oigan, ¿qué hacen ellos ahí?" después apuntó hacia la ventana.

Noah giró la cabeza en la dirección que apuntaba Duncan (igual que el resto que estaba afuera). Se dieron cuenta que Cody, Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, Harold, Katie y Sadie en la ventana.

Noah suspiró, ya que obvio que ellos esperaban una respuesta. "Chicos, ellos están ahí porque los invité a mis casa. Bueno, con excepción de Katie y Sadie, ya que ellas no tenían otro lugar para quedarse mientras sus padres salían. Cambiando de tema, ¿me pueden decir que hacen todos ustedes aquí?"

"¡ESA PREGUNTA TE LA PUEDO RESPONDER YO!"

La voz que respondió era una voz de una persona que los concursantes no soportaban, que antes de estar con él, preferirían morir lentamente sin anestesia. Los de la casa salieron al tiro de ella y miraron de donde provenía la voz. De repente, se prende una luz e ilumina el lugar de los campistas. Un helicóptero estaba volando encima de ellos y bajaba lentamente.

De ahí sale Chris Maclean, el conductor del programa que volvió a todos los concursantes en personas famosas. Sonriendo, se acercó los concursantes.

"Hola chicos, es muy bueno verlos de nuevo."

"Yo no diría lo mismo de parte de nosotros." Dijo Gwen en un tono enojado. Su día estaba perfectamente bien hasta que apareció Chris, arruinándolo por completo, ya que es la última persona que ella le gustaría encontrarse en sus vacaciones, aparte de Heather.

"Bueno, gracias por el dato, Gwen. Veo que no has cambiado." Chris gira la cabeza y ve al adolescente de tez mate sabelotodo. "Verás Noah, yo, Chris McLean, mandé unas invitaciones para que todos los concursantes se juntaran aquí. Como invitaste muchas personas del concurso a tu casa, se me ocurrió traer el resto aquí para que estuvieran todos reunidos otra vez. Genial, ¿no?"

"Genial no es la palabra adecuada para lo que siento sobre todo esto." Le respondió Noah al animador con una cara de enojo. "Además Chris, apuesto que tramas algo, algo que seguramente, no serán muy buenas noticias para muchos."

"Bueno Noah, traigo noticias. Las noticias que harán que las personas no hagan más que ver la tele, ya que, damas y caballeros, ¡les informo sobre la nueva temporada de Total Drama! ¡Y ustedes estarán participando por 1 millón de dólares!"

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Algunos festejaron por esto, pero otros, como Gwen, que quería que un camión pasara y la atropellara en ese momento, querían decir lo mucho que odiaban la idea. Obviamente, Gwen no se pudo quedar callada y soltó una pregunta al conductor. "Chris, después de no sé cuantas torturas nos has puestos, ¿me estás diciendo que deberíamos estar en otra temporada de tus retos?"

"Si, todo está en el contrato" Chris sacó el contrato y se lo mostró en la cara a Gwen.

"¡ODIO ESTE CONTRATO!"

"Bueno chicos, en Internet, pusimos una encuesta y le preguntamos a los fans cual fue la mejor temporada que han visto, ya que será el lugar donde ustedes competirán. Y, como sospechábamos, la temporada ganadora de la encuesta fue nada menos que ¡TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND! Si chicos, todos ustedes volverán a competir en la isla que tuvo mucha popularidad. Prepárense, ya que deben tomar el barco en 2 días más."

"Um, Chris" le dijo Courtney. "¿Esta vez no será una isla de mentira que está justo al lado de la ciudad?"

"No te preocupes. Esta vez si conseguimos una isla de verdad, pero trasladamos todo lo que estaba en la antigua a la nueva. Todo está en su lugar. Incluso los baños." Con esto último, Chris se ríe mientras que los campistas ponen una cara de horror. Los baños era lo que más detestaban además de la comida asquerosa que preparaba Chef.

"Muy bien chicos. Los veo en 2 días." Chris va donde el helicóptero y se sube a él. El helicóptero empieza a elevarse mientras los concursantes miraban como se iba. Algunos estaban atónitos, otros frustrados e incluso, algunos felices. Después, Chris continuó hablando después de llegar a una cierta altura: "Y televidentes espero que estén atentos a la temporada nueva de Total Drama llamada TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND COMEBACK!"

"¿¡¿ESTÁBAMOS EN VIVO TODO ESTE RATO?!?" gritaron los concursantes al mismo tiempo, ahora denominados campistas.

**Nuevas experiencias van a ocurrir en esta nueva temporada de tortura. ¿Qué sorpresa les tendrá Chris**** Maclean a los campistas en Total Drama Island Comeback? ¿Podría ser que esta temporada Noah llegue lejos? ¿O será otra vez eliminado fácilmente por su actitud?**

**Solo el tiempo lo dirá en ¡TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND COMEBACK!**


	2. Día 01, Parte 1: De vuelta a la isla

_**Nota: Este es un simple borrador de lo que podría ser mi doujin llamado TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND COMEBACK. Otro punto es que el doujin estará en ingles, así que unos diálogos podrían estar cambiados o algunas partes sacadas.**_

_**Todo relacionado a la serie Total Drama son de Teletoon y Cartoon Network.**_

* * *

**C****APÍTULO 01: Día uno: Reunidos otra vez para la tortura**

Cuando amaneció ese día en Canadá, no era como cualquier otro día. Ya que muchas personas estaban ansiosas y nerviosas por todos lados, porque hoy día se estrena el primer episodio de la nueva temporada de Total Drama.

Los adolescentes que competían se habían levantado bien temprano para tomar el barco que los llevaría a la isla. Todos estaban esparcidos por el de la plataforma, pero la mayoría estaba en el buffet, comiendo algo rico antes de entrar a la competencia (ya que después no tendrán una hasta que sean eliminados).

Noah salía se alejaba de ahí y se dirigía a una silla a leer, cuando de repente vio Cody en el borde del barco viendo el horizonte. Noah se acercó a él a conversar un poco.

"Hola Cody. ¿Qué haces viendo el mar?" le preguntó Noah a su amigo.

"Bueno, veía el paisaje. No sé porque, pero quiero disfrutarlo antes de que nos manden a ese campamento y solo veamos cosas totalmente opuestas a esto." Le respondió Cody sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

Noah empezó a mirar el paisaje que Cody mencionó también, y se dio cuenta tenía razón. Una vista así no se veía en el campamento Wawanawka. Lo único que se aprecia son insectos, animales y osos.

"Oigan, ¿qué hacen, eh?" les dijo una voz por detrás.

Los dos giraron la cabeza, y vieron a Ezekiel, otro de los amigos de Noah, que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sólo viendo el paisaje." Le dijo Cody

Ezekiel se paro al lado de ellos y también puso la vista en el horizonte . "Es increíble que volvamos a esa isla. Me trae tan malos recuerdos. Como cuando fui eliminado primero porque era machista. Me hubiera encantado seguir más adelante."

"Si, a mi también" dijo Cody. "Si no hubiera sido porque un oso me atacó, de seguro hubieran eliminado a Heather."

"También me hubiera gustado hacer un mejor trabajo en esa temporada." Dijo Noah a sus amigos. "Fui sacado tercero por mi actitud y falta de colaboración, algo que tuve que aprender por la mala. Además que no me pasó nada interesante."

"Noah, ¡si tu besaste a un chico! ¿Cómo es que no pasó nada?" Izzy había aparecido de la nada, asustando a los tres que estaban tranquilamente viendo el paisaje. Las palabras de Izzy habían hecho sonrojar a Noah (y también a Cody, porque fue él quien recibió el beso). Ese evento había sido marcado por toda su vida, y la gente lo recordaba como el que había besado a Cody, o como el gay de la serie.

"¡IZZY! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO CUANDO LO HICE?" Le gritó furioso a la pelirroja. Izzy le encantaba molestar a Noah con eso, ya que le hacía gracia y ella se divertía.

"¡Pero si fue el momento más lindo de la serie! Y además, me llamo E-scope." les dijo Izzy, provocando que Noah y Cody sonrojaran aún más, mientras Ezekiel se estaba riendo de ellos.

De repente llega Owen, el novio de Izzy, con rastros de comida alrededor de la boca, le dice: "Pero E-scope, ¿nuestros momentos no fueron tiernos?" Owen la miraba con una carita de perrito.

"No tontito. Nuestros besos siempre serán recordados como los mejores de la serie." Después de esto, Izzy salta y besa a Owen, provocando que Noah, Cody y Ezekiel los miraran con cara de que estaban incómodos con lo que estaban viendo (y Noah quería vomitar, ya que para él nunca fue placentero ver a Owen y a Izzy besándose).

"Sigo sin creer que ellos sigan juntos." Dijo Noah girando la cabeza para seguir mirando el paisaje, lo mismo hizo Cody y Ezekiel.

Mientras que en la isla, Chris Maclean estaba preparando los últimos cosas para el show.

"Muy bien, viendo los últimos detalles, y viendo que estoy tan guapo como siempre, creo que es hora de comenzar." Chris hizo un gesto a las personas para que se pusieran en sus posiciones y empezaran a funcionar las cámaras.

"Muy bien Chris" dijo uno de los camarógrafos. "Esto va a empezar en 3…2…1… ¡Acción!"

Chris Maclean, como en todas las temporadas, empieza con su charla sobre el programa.

"Hola chicos y chicas. Bienvenidos a una nueva temporada de Total Drama. Ustedes ahora estarán ansiosos por querer que esta nueva aventura comience y empecemos al tiro con el show. Bueno, hay que esperar a que nuestros 22 campistas lleguen antes de empezar esta aventura. Esta nueva temporada tendrá muchas sorpresas. Además de que posiblemente hagan subir muchos los ratings ya que tenemos nuevas cosas y retos imprescindibles para nuestros competidores. Ellos tendrán que sobrevivir a la mala comida, malos baños, insectos, variedades de animales, y sobretodo, entre ellos, para conseguir el tan ansioso premio de ¡1 millón de dólares! ¿Quién será el afortunado campista que pasará todas las pruebas y sufrirá humillación, dolor y tortura en la isla para este codiciado premio? Solo lo dirá en esta temporada de TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND… ¡COMEBACK!"

_(Aparece__ la música principal)_

En el barco, les informaron a los campistas para que fueran a buscar las maletas, ya que estaban a punto de llegar. Algunos estaban tranquilos, otros ansiosos y otros con sus parejas. (como Geoff y Bridgette, que se estaban besando).

"¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO! ¡Estoy ansioso de llegar a la isla!" gritaba Owen.

"Ojala que este barco misteriosamente se descomponga y así seguir aquí en vez de esa isla." Dijo Gwen.

"No seas tan negativa Gwen. Ya verás que lo pasarás bien. ¿Qué te parece esto? Te prometo que vamos a llegar juntos a los 10 finales." Le dijo Trent para animarla.

"Gracias Trent, pero sabes que odio ese lugar o cualquier otro sitio donde este Chris."

"¡Vamos Gwen! Piénsalo como si fuera una fiesta. Vamos todos a pasarlo bien." Le dijo Geoff, que después volvió a besar a Bridgette.

Gwen seguía con la misma expresión de desagrado en su cara, así que Trent intentó decir algo distinto. Se acercó a ella y le dijo "Mira Gwen, sé que no te gusta estar en la isla, pero piensa que esta sería una gran oportunidad de humillar a Heather todas las veces que queramos. ¿No crees que eso sería divertido?"

Gwen cambió su expresión y se vio una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. _"Este tipo sabe como animarme",_ pensó Gwen. "Gracias Trent, me diste una razón para quedarme en esta competencia."

Todo quedó tranquilo por un rato, hasta que Cody grita: "¡AHÍ ESTÁ LA ISLA!"

Todos los campistas se van al borde de la plataforma del barco, y definitivamente se veía la isla Wawanawka. La nueva temporada de Total Drama estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cuando el barco llega a la isla, Chris los esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Hola a todos campistas! Espero que su viaje haya sido de su agrado, ya que estamos a punto de empezar con Total Drama Island Comeback. Así que dejen sus maletas aquí un rato, y vamos al lugar de ceremonia para dar los equipos de competirán en esta temporada. Pero antes de eso, quiero que por favor hagan una confesión sobre lo que piensa que va a pasar esta temporada y sobre sus logros."

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Ezekiel: Bueno, pienso que esta temporada será casi tan cruel como las otras, eh. Y sobre mis metas… bueno, sería llegar más lejos de lo que he hecho anteriormente. Y tratar de ser menos machista._

_Tyler: Pienso que todo será casi igual a la primera. ¿Por qué digo casi igual? Porque esta vez un montón de gallinas no me detendrán. Además, encontré algo en que soy bueno. ¡Esta vez, yo no será eliminado tan pronto!_

_Gwen: Esta temporada apestará tanto como las otras. Esta temporada me gustaría ganar y humillar a Heather, pero también pasar mucho más tiempo con Trent. Ojala que estuviéramos en el mismo equipo._

_Courtney: No me importa cuantos retos nos ponga Chris, esta vez, ¡GANARÉ!_

_Duncan: Ojala que haya más diversión en esta temporada. Y tratar de ganar la plata. Así evitaría la cárcel por algún tiempo._

_Trent: A mi no me importa mucho lo que nos haga Chris, mientras yo y Gwen estemos juntos, todo estará bien._

_Heather: ¡Esto no me gusta para nada! No solo tengo que volver a este asqueroso campamento, ¡todos los irritables y tontos competidores están de vuelta! Espero llegar lejos otra vez, aunque tenga que hacer algo de trampa._

_Leshawna: Chris ha sido un fastidio desde la primera temporada, y no me gustaría seguir con esto, pero el maldito contrato hace que no me pueda negar a esto. Ojala que esta temporada, le de a Heather una lección que no olvidará nunca._

_Lindsay: ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decir?_

_Beth: ¡Me encantaría ganar!__ Y también me gustaría humillar a Heather._

_Justin: … No tengo mucho que decir sobre esto._

_Katie y Sadie: Katie.- ¿No sería asombroso que ganaramos?_

_Sadie.- ¡Si! Pero Katie, solo puede ganar uno._

_Katie.- Oh, entonces tú ganarás._

_Sadie: Oh Katie, eres tan buena, pero tú deberías ganar._

_Katie: ¡Eres tan linda!_

_Sadie: ¡Gracias!_

_Juntas: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Noah: Tengo unas pocas palabras para lo que siento de esta temporada. Será cruel, humillante, asquerosa y ruda. Ojala que llegue lejos, por lo menos a los 5 mejores. Le demostraría a todos de una buena vez que siendo un genio sin necesariamente ser bueno en deportes, podría llegar lejos. Esta temporada, demostraré eso._

_Izzy: No me importa si volvemos a este campamento, E-scope le demostrará a todos que tiene grandes talentos para ganar. Espero que uno de los retos sea explotar algo._

_DJ: (con Bunny en la mano) Espero llegar lejos esta temporada, y tratar de superar mis temores (aparece una cucaracha) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Sale de la cabina)_

_Geoff: ¡Esta temporada será una fiesta! Llegaré bien lejos, ganaré y haré la mejor fiesta de todas._

_Bridgette: Esta temporada me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Geoff. Y con la plata… tal vez la invierta en ayudar al medio ambiente._

_Eva: Me gustaría controlarme más esta temporada, pero si la descargo, sería en Chris y en Heather. Tal vez les deforme la cara, o los mande al hospital. Tal vez tenga que revisar el contrato para ver si matar es legal en esta competencia._

_Harold: ¡Bien! Esto me ayudará a mostrar más mis habilidades. Sin mencionar que tengo unas nuevas._

_Cody: ¡Si! El Codester ha llegado a conquistar a las chicas. Pero tengo que considerar a quien tendré que coquetear, ya que la mayoría no están disponibles. Pero si o si, esta temporada tendré novia._

_Owen: No me importa mucho la plata, ya que gané una vez, estaría bien que otro ganara. Pero si gano ¡COMIDA TODO EL DÍA! ¡WOOHOO! (se tira un pedo) Ups, lo siento (sale de la cabina)._

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el lugar de ceremonia. Algunos se dieron cuenta que había más asientos que la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

"Umm, Chris, ¿por qué hay más sillas que antes? Si solo seremos 12 en la ceremonia" le dijo Courtney.

"Buena pregunta Courtney. Esa pregunta te la puedo responder ahora, pero no quiero arruinar la diversión. Así que primero les diré los equipos.

El primer grupo estará constituido por:

Leshawna

Harold

Katie

Sadie

Izzy

Justin

Owen

Heather

DJ

Geoff

y Bridgette.

Este grupo se llamará… ¡LA BARRICADA GRITONA! Ahora quiero que el equipo se ponga por este lado."

Las personas mencionadas se fueron al lado derecho del lugar, otros estaban felices con estar con las personas que les tocó como compañero de equipo, otros estaban enojados y disgustados.

"Ahora, les diré el siguiente grupo compuesto por:

Duncan

Gwen

Trent

Courtney

Noah

Ezekiel

Cody

Eva

Tyler

Beth

y Lindsay.

Este grupo se llamará… ¡LO ASESINOS ENDEMONIADOS! Ahora quiero que este grupo se ponga al otro lado."

Las otras personas se fueron al lado opuesto de donde estaba ubicado las personas del grupo compuesto de la Barricada Gritona.

"Ahora Chris que nos has dado los equipos, ¿me puedes decir por qué hay más sillas?" le dijo Courtney

"Y además, cuando pasaba a hacer mi confesión, noté que las cabinas eran más grandes." Agregó Noah.

"Muy bien chicos, no sean tan impacientes. Creo que ya muchos se les habrán pasado por la cabeza la razón porque hay más cosas y lugares más grandes. Eso es porque… ¡HABRÁ 22 COMPETIDORES MÁS EN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND COMEBACK!"

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. El lugar estuvo en silencio por un largo rato.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Heather: ¿¡¿MÁS COMPETIDORES?!? ¿Chris piensa que no somos ya demasiados?_

_Gwen: Esto no me gusta. Con más competidores, habrá más tortura._

_Noah: Apuesto que hizo esto Chris para subir los ratings._

_Cody: ¡SI! Esto significa que habrá más chicas. Estoy seguro que uno de ellas será mi novia. Ojala que alguna sea sexy._

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería hablando sobre los nuevos competidores de esta temporada (algunos estaban coqueteando con sus parejas, como Geoff y Bridgette, que no dejaban de besarse). Chris les dijo que los nuevos se estaban preparando y que tardarían un poco en llegar. Las personas estaban sentados en las mesas de sus respectivos equipos, y muchos se dieron cuenta que las mesas eran más largas y habían 11 puestos vacíos en cada mesa.

"Oigan, ¿creen que las nuevas competidoras sean lindas?" les dijo Cody a Noah y a Ezekiel, que se sentaron juntos.

"Yo creo que la mayoría serán muy molestosas" le dijo Noah de un modo inexpresivo, ya que no le interesaba mucho el tema. Para él la mayoría de las mujeres eran idiotas o insoportables.

"Y recuerda que también habrá hombres, eh." Le dijo Ezekiel, que no quiere que hayas muchas chicas, porque si se le escapa otro comentario machista, tiene asegurado que la isla será su tumba.

"Bueno, si las chicas que vienen a competir son tan sexys como Gwen, tal vez me consiga otro sostén." Dijo Cody sonriendo mientras sostenía el sostén de Gwen felizmente (lo tiene desde la primera temporada), por otra parte, sus amigos lo miraban con una cara de extrañeza y disgusto, ya que no les gustaba que Cody pusiera esa cara de pervertido cada vez que mencionaba sobre el sostén que ganó por ayudar a Gwen a estar junto con Trent.

"¿Saben algo? No me importa mucho que haya nuevos competidores, pero quiero que no sean como ese demonio que está en la otra mesa." Dijo Gwen apuntando a Heather. Heather la miró con odio igual que Gwen.

"Yo solo quiero que por lo menos, seamos amigos y nos llevemos bien." Dijo Geoff, que después volvió a besar a Bridgette.

"Si, ya que con Heather es suficiente, pero conociendo a Chris, tratará de conseguir más como ella para los ratings" dijo Courtney.

"Courtney, Chris buscó más personas para que concursaran este show por los ratings, ya que creyó que así sería más divertido" dijo Noah.

De repente, Chris entra a la cafetería. "Muy bien campistas, los concursantes están a punto de llegar. Así que levántense y vayan al muelle de la vergüenza para darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos campistas."

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al muelle. Chris llegó con una lista en la mano. "Bueno campistas, los chicos nuevos ya están a punto de llegar. Después de que el campista se baje y los conozca, le diré en que equipo estará. Así que quiero que se separen en los equipos que di anteriormente." Cuando se separaron, se escucha el sonido de un bote acercando. "Miren, ahí viene el primer campista."

En el bote se notaba que llegaba una chica pelirroja, con pelo tomado, tenía los ojos verdes oscuros, estaba escuchando música, usaba un collar con un símbolo de un trueno plateado, tenía 2 aros en una oreja y 1 en la otra, tenía un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, un montón de pulseras y elásticos negros, usaba dos poleras con tiras (una celeste y la otra blanca), usaba un cinturón negro, pescadores azules con brillos al final, y unos zapatos negros. La chica se baja con su maleta y mira al grupo, y después a Chris.

"Chris, me dijiste que sería la última en llegar." Le dijo la chica algo molesta.

"Bueno, justo cuando iban a partir los otros barcos, se descompusieron y el único que estaba disponible era el tuyo. Sabes que no es bueno hacer esperar a nuestro querido público."

"Oh, el público. Genial" le dijo la chica en un modo sarcástico.

"Bueno chicos, esta es la primera concursante de Total Drama Island Comeback: ¡DOROTHY!"

**¿Quiénes serán los otros campistas que competirán en Total Drama Island Comeback? ¿Quién será esta Dorothy, será una persona de confianza, o será alguien de odiar como Heather?**** ¿Y cuándo Noah mostrará en esta temporada sus habilidades y sus talentos para ganar? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá en ¡Total Drama Island Comeback!**


	3. Día 01, Parte 2: Los nuevos campistas

_**

* * *

**_

Nota: Este es un simple borrador

_**de lo que podría ser mi doujin llamado TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND COMEBACK. Otro punto es que el doujin estará en ingles, así que unos diálogos podrían estar cambiados o algunas partes sacadas.**_

_**Todo relacionado a la serie Total Drama pertenece a Teletoon y Cartoon Network.**_

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 2: Día 1: Los nuevos campistas**

Todos miraban a la chica nueva. Dorothy fue caminando hacia ellos con una cara diciendo que no le gustaría estar ahí, la misma que puso Gwen en la primera temporada. Muchos solo la miraban, ya que pensaban que era unas de esas tipas que te tiran un comentario rudo o pesado a la primera tontera que hagas. Owen, quiso arriesgarse con esto, así que se acercó y le dio la mano a la nueva.

"Hola me llamo Owen" le dijo entusiasmado.

"Si, ya sé. Yo veo este miserable programa desde la primera temporada." Le respondió Dorothy sin emoción en su comentario.

"Si encuentras este programa miserable, ¿por qué te uniste?" le preguntó Gwen.

"Una apuesta con mis amigos. Me dijeron que si lograba entrar, ellos me darían 200 dólares."

Gwen se sorprendió con la respuesta de la chica. Le recuerda a ella, ya que hizo lo mismo solo que fue un reto de su hermano. Solo que no apostó 200 dólares contra él. Y cuando ella recordaba esto, Gwen se asombró cuando la aceptaron, ya que nunca pensó que ella entraría a este programa.

"Muy bien Dorothy, ya veo que empezaste a sociabilizar con los antiguos campistas" le dijo Chris. Después vio el papel y empezó a buscar su nombre por la lista. "Deja ver, Dorothy…Dorothy… ¡ajá! Dorothy, ¡tengo el agrado de decirte que estás en el grupo de los Asesinos Endemoniados! Así que júntate en el grupo que está a la derecha."

Dorothy se fue donde estaba el grupo de chicos y los "examinó" un rato. Después de ver un rato empieza a hacer globos con su chicle. _"Tengo que agradecer a Chris por ponerme en este equipo. Los únicos competidores fuertes son Gwen, Eva y Duncan. Los otros serán pan comido eliminarlos de la isla si perdemos" _pensó la chica.

El siguiente bote aparece y se baja un chico con lentes, ojos cafés, pelo negro desordenado, una camisa sin mangas verde, con una polera con cuello mangas cortas amarilla, un cinturón negro, unas muñequeras blancas, pantalones cafés y unas zapatillas.

"Y campista, nuestro nuevo segundo competidor, Lance." Le dijo Chris al chico nuevo.

"Hola Chris, es bueno estar aquí." Le respondió Lance con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Lance, espero que cambies pronto de parecer, ya que preferirías estar en la morgue que aquí." Le dijo Gwen, cuando el chico empezó a acercarse al grupo.

"No te preocupes Gwen" le dijo Lance en un tono tranquilo. "Sé que Chris es la persona más diabólica, cruel y sádica que alguien pueda conocer en esta vida, pero eso no evitará que yo la pase bien en mi estadía en este campamento. Además, uno nunca sabe cuando la diversión te llegará."

Gwen lo quedó mirando un rato. Estaba sorprendida por la respuesta del chico, le recordaba un poco a Trent, que siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas, no importa cual mala sea la situación.

"Wow, esa es una forma bien positiva de ver la situación" le dijo Beth, admirando la forma en como le respondió de forma inteligente y calmada a Gwen.

"Si, si, si. Eso fue muy emocionante, pero quiero que por favor Chris diga pronto en que equipo está este tipo para seguir con la competencia." Le dijo Heather en un tono molesto.

Todos los campistas la miraron enojados, excepto Lance, que mantuvo la calma y le respondió: "Heather, debes ser más paciente, uno nunca debe apresurar las cosas, ya que todo llegará a su tiempo."

"Mira, lo único que quiero es que acabemos pronto con esto para que por lo menos alguien se vaya. Y deja de decir cosas que a nadie le interesa, pequeño creído filósofo."

"Muchas gracias Heather por el último comentario, es un honor de ser llamado así." Le dijo en un tono tan calmado, que hizo que Heather girara la cabeza en dirección opuesta a Lance, ya que se dio cuenta que nada de lo que le decía lo hacía perder la paciencia.

Muchos de los campistas pusieron una sonrisa en su rostro después de ver eso.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Gwen: Ese tipo sabe como callar a Heather. No lleva ni un día aquí y ya me cae muy bien._

_Noah: Lance sabe que palabras usar dependiendo de la situación. Es increíble que él haya callado a Heather sin siquiera usar la violencia o haberla amenazado. Estoy viendo una buena amistad con él en el futuro._

_Beth: Lance es una gran persona. Él es positivo, siempre tratará de animarte no importa cual sea la situación, y es tan inteligente. Supo como callar a Heather sin siquiera hacer mucho esfuerzo._

_Lance: A veces una persona debe__ meditar y pensar las palabras adecuadas antes de hablarlas. Muchas veces te podrás arrepentir de estos actos, ya que probablemente, lastimarás a alguien o a ti mismo. Y también uno tiene que aprender a manejar una situación difícil en forma calmada. Ya verás como se te ocurrirá algo para resolver el problema._

* * *

"Muy bien Lance. ¡Tengo el agrado de decirte que estás en el grupo de los Asesinos Endemoniados! Así que ponte en el lado derecho del muelle. "

Lance empezó a caminar y se incorporó al grupo. Unos segundos más tarde aparece otro barco con una chica con pelo negro largo, ojos café oscuro, una polera corta con tiras morada, usaba un cinturón con piedras plateadas, una falda con cuadritos negro y verde rasgada, usaba pantaletas grises, botas negras, pulseras y collares negros. Usaba también aros entre medio del párpado y la ceja en cada lado de la cara, y un aro en el ombligo, y también se veía que tenía 3 tatuajes, dos en cada brazo y uno cerca del ombligo. Se bajó mirando con odio al conductor.

"Campistas, quiero que conozcan a Lucy." Dijo Chris, pero Lucy seguía sin cambiar su expresión.

"Genial, otra tipa gótica para hacer este programa más malo de lo que ya es." Dijo Heather.

Lucy solo la miró, ignoró el comentario y después a Chris. "Hazme el favor de decirme cual es mi equipo y terminar al tiro con esta estupidez."

"Bueno, no seas tan impaciente. Los chicos de hoy en día." Chris empieza a revisar la lista que tenía. Cuando encuentra su nombre, Chris le dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Lucy, tengo el agrado de decirte que tu equipo será la Barricada Gritona. Así que tienes que juntarte en el equipo que está al lado izquierdo."

Lucy mira en el equipo que le tocó, y lo único que quería era que de la nada, un rayo apareciera y la matara. Suspira y se acerca al grupo.

"Espero que tus gustos no sean contagiosos, ya que tener a Gwen es suficiente. Y espero que te saquen pronto de la isla para no verte más." Le dijo Heather tratando de hacerla enojar. Lucy seguía con la misma expresión, pero esta vez miraba a Heather.

"¿Sabes que sería mejor? Que te ahorres tus palabras y te quedes callada, ya que así eres más bonita, y harías más feliz a todos." Le dice Lucy a Heather, y después gira la cabeza.

Heather se quedó callada y giró la cabeza. El siguiente bote llegó, y se baja una chica rubia con trenzas, ojos cafés bien claros como la miel, usaba un vestido negro y una blusa que le llegaba hasta los codos, usaba botas negras y unas pulseras plateadas. En su cara se mostraba una sonrisa.

"¡Christina! Bienvenida." Le dijo Chris. Christina empezó a mirar el campamento, y después a Chris.

"Vaya Chris. No has hecho ningún cambio en este apestoso lugar. Deberías ser más original o como a veces me gusta decir _you need more imagination."_ Le dijo Christina, después se alejó de Chris y se acercó al grupo.

Muchos quedaron viéndola un rato. "¿Sabes hablar inglés?" Le preguntó Ezekiel. Christina hizo un si con la cabeza.

"Voy a un colegio privado, donde por lo menos te enseñan 2 tipos de lenguas, que es francés e inglés. El francés aún no lo domino bien, pero el inglés es muy fácil para mí."

"Genial, pero espero que nos hables más en español, ya que la mayoría no sabe más de un idioma, y eso que algunos apenas saben dominarlo." Le dijo Courtney.

"No te preocupes." Le dijo con una sonrisa. _"Son of a bitch." _Susurró Christina tratando de hacerlo lo más bajo posible para que no la escucharan. Pero algunos escucharon.

"¿Qué dijiste?" le dijo Gwen con una cara confusa.

"Nada" le dijo Christina sonriendo.

Muchos no captaron lo que Christina dijo, ya que además que lo dijo muy bajo, no conocían el idioma, pero otros, como Cody, Ezekiel, Harold y Noah si. Lo único que hicieron fueron mirarla enojada.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Cody: Para ser mujer, ella tiene una boca __realmente sucia. Espero que no se le pase la mano con esto. No voy a poder soportar que maltrate a todas las personas que se le den la gana, sobretodo a Gwen._

_Noah: Espero que ella no se acostumbre a decir palabrotas en inglés cuando esté en el programa. Así se va a ganar el odio de muchos de aquí, ya que por lo menos 4 de nosotros sabemos hablar inglés, y perfectamente podríamos decirle a los otros lo que dice sobre ellos._

_Ezekiel: Sé por lo menos 8 idiomas distintos, y de todos ellos, el que mejor domino es el español y el inglés. Sé muchas palabrotas en todos esos idiomas, pero por lo menos trato de no decirlos a los otros y aprovecharme de eso porque ellos saben otro más que el que escuchan diariamente, eh._

_Harold: Si ella le dice una palabrota en inglés a mi Leshawna, ella va a tener que enfrentarse con Harold y sus habilidades. No por saber otro idioma que muchos no dominan le da derecho a decir lo que quiera. ¡GOSH!_

* * *

"Muy bien Christina, ¡tengo el agrado de anunciarte que estás en la Barricada Gritona! Ponte en el lado izquierdo del muelle."

Christina agarró su maleta y se fue donde estaba su equipo. Paró cerca de Harold, y lo único que hizo él fue mirarla enojada y girar la cabeza en dirección opuesta a ella. _"Genial, estoy con esta mala boca. ¿Qué podría ser peor?" _Pensó Harold.

El siguiente bote llegó, y se baja un chico con una cola pelirrojo, ojos grises, tenía dos cicatrices en el lado derecho de la cara (una cruzaba por el ojo) usaba una chaqueta gris y pantalones negros, y usaba botas negras.

"Aquí está Zack".

"¡Abran paso al nuevo ganador de esta temporada!" dijo Zack. Algunos solo giraron sus ojos. Zack solo se acerca al grupo y los mira.

"¿Estos son? Vaya Chris, pensé que habría más competencia." Le dijo Zack.

"¿Qué dijiste?" le dijo Leshawna.

"Me escuchaste. He visto todas las temporadas, y tengo que confesar que ustedes son solo unas personas bien afortunadas en estar en este show. Ustedes no tienen lo necesario para ganar el premio."

"¿Qué? Oh, no, no acabas de decir esto. Chico, necesitas una dosis de Leshawna para controlar ese carácter."

Leshawna estaba a punto de pegarle, pero fue detenida por Harold, que le tomó la mano y le susurró en el oido. "No te preocupes, no vale la pena que malgastes energía en él." Leshawna medita y baja la mano. Después mira a Zack enojada.

"Wow, ya tenemos mucho drama y ni siquiera el primer reto a empezado. ¡Genial" dijo Chris entusiasmado.

"Es que es algo difícil tener paciencia con este chiquillo." Le dijo Leshawna apuntando a Zack. "Sin mencionar que ya tengo que aguantar a Heather." Después mira a Heather enojada. "Mi paciencia no es muy grande."

"Espero que la tengas, ¡ya que Zack estará en la Barricada Gritona! Ponte junto con los de la izquierda." Le dijo Chris.

Zack se pone cerca de Harold. Después lo mira con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro. "Espero que lo que aprendiste con Duncan haya servido de algo, ya que yo seré peor que él si te metes conmigo." Harold solo lo miró enojado igual de Leshawna.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Harold: ¡Genial! ¡Otra persona__ con la que tendré que lidiar! Además de ocuparme de él, tengo que estar atentos a los problemas que tendré con Courtney. ¡Esa chica es más rencorosa! Aún me odia por lo que hice hace 2 años atrás, porque piensa que fue lo más injusto, tramposo, etcétera, etcétera. Ahora que somos de distintos equipos, tratará de matarme de alguna forma. He tratado por todos los medios de pedirle perdón, ¡pero no lo acepta! ¡GOSH! Por lo menos he arreglado las cosas con Duncan, ya que hicimos tregua la temporada pasada._

_Leshawna: Espero que ese chico no se meta con mi Harold. Si lo hace, va a ver a Leshawna en acción. Además que tendré que tener cuidado con esa Courtney, tengo el mal presentimiento que de alguna manera, va a hacerle daño a Harold._

_Zack: Esta temporada será pan comido ganarla. La mayoría son unos débiles, sobretodo ese Harold. Seguro que para el quinto reto, él estará fuera._

* * *

"¡Muy bien chicos, ahí viene Julie!" Del bote se baja una chica rubia con el pelo tomado, ojos verdes claros, usaba una polera violeta y blanca, aretes, pantalones morados oscuros y usaba zapatos con tacones.

Todos la quedaron mirando, ya que era muy bonita. En su cara se mostraba una sonrisa. "Chris, quisiera que me dieras mi equipo para saber quienes son mis compañeros, por favor." Le dijo Julie en un tono tranquilo.

"¡Muy bien Julie!" Chris empieza a mirar la lista. "Julie, tu equipo será… ¡los Asesinos Endemoniados! Ponte en el lado derecho del muelle."

Julie empieza a dirigirse al grupo donde le tocó. Cody no dejaba de verla y tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

"¿Sabes algo Noah? Creo que esa Julie es muy sexy" le dice a su amigo que estaba al lado en un volumen bajo para que ella no lo escuchara.

"¿Y por qué no le pides su sostén antes de que sea eliminada?" le pregunta Noah de un modo sarcástico, ya que aún estaba algo incómodo por lo ocurrido en la cafetería.

Cuando Julie se incorporó en el grupo que le tocó, Cody se acercó a ella para empezar una conversación.

"Hola Julie." Le dijo Cody entusiasmado.

Julie giró la cabeza y le respondió de una forma inexpresiva un saludo y después giró la cabeza, dejando a Cody confuso. El siguiente bote llegó, y de él se baja un chico de piel oscura, pelo negro, ojos grises con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, usaba una polera gris, un cinturón negro, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas y negras.

"Campista, nuestro siguiente competidor es William." Les informó Chris.

"Hola Chris." Le dijo William y después se dirigió donde los campistas. "Hola a todos, es un gusto conocerlos."

"Igualmente." Le dijo DJ, que tenía a Bunny en la mano.

"Oye, ¿ese no es Bunny de la primera temporada?"

"Si. ¿No crees que es una ternura?"

"Absolutamente. Veo que los has cuidado muy bien estos dos años, ya que se ve sano y fuerte. Además que su pelaje está súper brillante. ¿Cuántas veces al día lo bañas?"

"Por lo menos 2 veces al día. Pero uso un producto que hace que su pelo quede tan brillante como la ves ahora."

"Ya veo."

"¿Pueden callarse? Les juro que esta conversación hace que me de nauseas." Les gritó Heather a los chicos naturalistas, ya que había perdido la paciencia después de escuchar su charla de los animales (algo que no le interesaba para nada). Los chicos se miraron con miradas confusas mientras los otros la miraban enojados.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Heather: ¿Estos chicos no tendrán otra cosa más que hablar excepto de la naturaleza y animales? Les juro que si no los hubiera callado, ¡me hubiera vuelto loca y tirado de un precipicio!_

_William: No sé que problema tendrá Heather con la naturaleza. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no me interesa mucho._

_DJ: Es bueno conocer a otra persona que le gustan los animales y la naturaleza tanto como a mí. Ese William es un buen chico. Creo que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos al final de esto._

* * *

El siguiente bote llegó, y se baja un chico con pelo largo negro (con algunos mechones teñidos de color verde esmeralda), tenía una chasquilla que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, tenía ojos celestes, unos aros en la oreja, usaba una polera gris con mangas café y verde, pantalones azules, botas negras, y un collar similar a la de Duncan. Estaba molesto, y miró con odio a Chris McLean.

"¡Steven!"

"Cállate McLean. ¡Dime el nombre de mi equipo para continuar con esto!" le dijo de una forma ruda que dejó con los ojos abiertos a algunos campistas.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Tu equipo es la Barricada Gritona que está al lado izquierdo del muelle." Le dijo el animador sin mucho ánimo.

Cuando el chico empezó a acercarse al grupo, divisó a una cara conocida. "Hola Lucy."

"Hola Steven." Le preguntó la chica, que esta vez, mostraba en su voz un tono de tranquilidad.

Leshawna los quedó mirando un rato. "¿Ustedes son mejores amigos o algo parecido?"

"Si" le dijo Lucy. "Steven y yo nos conocemos desde hace 5 años, y quedamos estancados en este programa porque mi hermana envió un video de nosotros dos mientras dábamos opiniones acerca de las temporadas pasadas."

"Después de que nos enviaron el contrato para decirnos que estábamos adentro, nuestros hermanos no dejaban de amenazándonos de que si no entrábamos al programa, nos iban a hacer algo horrible." Terminó de hablar Steven.

"¿Cómo qué?" le preguntó Harold.

"No querrás saber." Le respondió Steven. "Créeme."

Del siguiente bote, se bajan 2 personas del mismo tamaño. Tenían piel morena, ojos cafés, pelo negro, usaban una polera azul y en los bordes amarillo y pantalones verdes, y usaban zapatillas grises. Lo que los diferenciaba es que uno tenía el pelo corto, tenía una bandita en la nariz y un pañuelo en el brazo derecho, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo largo y tomado, tenía una bandita en la mejilla de la cara en el lado derecho y un pañuelo en el brazo izquierdo.

"Nuestros competidores activos, ¡Allan y Brad!"

"¡Hola Chris McLean!" dijeron los dos juntos al animador. "¿Sabes algo? Teníamos algo preparado para este momento." Le dijo Allan. "Es como un regalo de bienvenida." Continuó Brad.

"¿Así? ¿Y cuál es?" Su repuesta no duró en llegar, ya que el segundo después, Brad agarra a Chris por los brazos y Allan por los pies y lo arrojan al agua. Se dieron un chócale mientras los otros campistas se reían de él.

Chris se agarra del borde del muelle y sale empapado. "Cambio mi frase. Ustedes no son los gemelos activos, son los gemelos crueles y traviesos. Espero que torturen al equipo que les tocó, el cual es son los Asesinos Endemoniados. Así que vayan al lado derecho del muelle."

Los chicos gritan de entusiasmo y se van donde su equipo. El otro bote llega y se baja una chica de piel morena, ojos café oscuros, pelo castaño, usaba una polera verde esmeralda (le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo, y las mangas eran largas), pantalones azules hasta el tobillo, zapatos con tacones, aretes y una boina rosada.

"Ahí viene nuestra pacifista, Anastasia."

"¿Otro? Chris, o tienes muy mala elección de personas, o es que de verdad no pones atención a las audiciones que te mandan" le dijo Heather en un tono molesto.

"¡Cállate Heather!" le gritó Gwen. "Prefiero mil veces a tener 500 mil pacifistas en esta isla a que otra o otro como tú."

"Chicas, no peleen." Les dijo Anastasia que estaba al centro de los dos equipos. "Guarden todo ese rencor y odio en la competencia. No es saludable gastar toda esa energía en este momento."

"Bien dicho" le dijo Trent, que trataba de controla la ira de Gwen.

"Bueno, antes de que esto se transforme en un campo de batalla, Anastasia, te informo que estas en la Barricada Gritona. Así que dirígete donde esta el equipo del lado izquierdo del muelle."

Anastasia agarra sus cosas y se dirige donde estaba el equipo donde le tocaba. Cuando se incorpora al grupo, William la mira y sonríe.

"Hola."

Anastasia se vuelta. "Hola."

"Mi nombre es William."

"Hola William."

"Veo que también te gusta todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza."

"Si. ¿A ti también te gusta?"

"Si, y mucho. En mi colegio había una actividad extracurricular que ayuda al medio ambiente la cual me metí."

"Wow, suena divertido. Ojala que en mi colegio hubiera habido una actividad así."

"Trata de convencerlos. Yo lo tuve que hacer para que aceptaran esa actividad. Sino, mi colegio no tendría esa actividad."

Anastasia le sonríe. "Lo voy a intentar. Pero no soy buena convenciendo a la gente."

"No te preocupes. Si quieres te puedo ayudar."

"Eso sería muy bueno de tu parte." Los dos se miran y sonrojan. Heather los mira y después gira la cabeza, ya que no le gustaba la vista.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Anastasia: A__ pesar de ser ambientalista y todo eso, lo que dije sobre no ser buena convenciendo es verdad. Mucha gente no me escucha, por eso me metí en este programa, para ser una persona más firme y poder hacer respetar mis opiniones. Creo que con la ayuda de William, él podrá ayudarme. (Deja de mirar la cámara y pone sus manos en su cara) William es una ternura, y es tan lindo y amable. Creo que le gusto. (Se ríe)_

_William: Creo que yo y Anastasia seremos muy buenos amigos. Tenemos tantas cosas en común y además que es tan linda. (Sonroja)_

_Heather: Genial. Otra pareja__. Eso significa alianza, ¡y de seguro que la primera víctima seré yo! Nadie va a querer ser conmigo por lo que hecho las últimas temporadas. Tendré que cuidarme mucho ahora._

* * *

Llega el siguiente bote al muelle, pero muchos campistas quedan mirando un rato con miradas confusas ya que no bajaba nadie.

"Chris, ¿estás seguro que en ese barco había un pasajero?" pregunta Trent.

"Estoy seguro. No sé cual es el error." Chris empieza a revisar la lista con una mirada confusa. "Se suponía que debía estar..."

No pudo concluir su frase ya que, segundos después, se escucha un sonido bien raro que hace que los campistas y el animador se asusten un poco.

"Chris, ¿hiciste reparación a este muelle antes de traerlo aquí?" le pregunta Leshawna.

"No sé la verdad. Yo solo animo, no soy el que repara esto." Chris saca de su bolsillo un celular, aprieta unos números y empieza a hablar. "Phil, ¿el equipo de mantención arreglo el puente?… ¿Seguro?... Muy bien. Gracias." Después se dirige a los campistas. "Dicen que lo arreglaron esta mañana. Sea lo que sea, no viene de este muelle."

Se escucha de nuevo. Los campistas se asustan todavía más.

Izzy se aleja del grupo y se pone en el centro del muelle. "No se preocupen. E-scope los va a proteger." Se escucha el sonido otra vez, pero más fuerte. "Seas lo que seas, ¡sale de tu escondite! ¡E-scope no le teme a nada!"

De repente, se escucha una explosión en el agua, provocando que se vea como una figura saliendo del océano. Esto provocó que todos gritaran y algunos tuvieron que refugiarse con la persona más cercana que tenían más cerca. (Otros se desmayaron, como DJ y William). Izzy se asustó, pero intentó no gritar del susto. "Ahí estás. ¡DEJA DE ASUSTAR A LOS AMIGOS DE E-SCOPE!" Acto seguido, Izzy se tira al agua. Segundos después de estar en el agua, Izzy queda asombrada con su descubrimiento. _"¿¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!?"_ fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio el responsable del sonido y esa explosión.

No era ningún monstruo, criatura rara o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo. Es más, la que estaba bajo el agua era una chica morena, con pelo castaño oscuro rizado, tenía los ojos cafés oscuros, usaba un cinta en la cabeza naranja con una flor blanca, una polera con flequillos en los extremos de ella naranja, unos shorts con flequillos, también de color naranja y unos zapatos naranja. También tenía un tanque de oxígeno y unos materiales raros en sus manos (probablemente lo que provocó los ruidos y la explosión). La chica estaba riéndose, después miró a Izzy y la saludó. Izzy seguía en shock, pero salió a la superficie para tomar aire.

"E-scope, ¿qué encontraste?" le preguntó Owen.

"No me lo creerías." Le dijo Izzy, recuperándose de su shock.

Segundos después, se produce otra explosión en el agua, pero esta vez justo debajo de Izzy, provocando que ella saliera volando y cayera justo en los brazos de Owen. Pero fue tan grande la explosión, que provocó que todos se mojaran. Después, aparece la chica que estaba en el agua en el muelle, con su ropa totalmente mojada y con su tanque de oxígeno en la espalda. La chica seguía riéndose.

"Veo que aquí estaba nuestra chica desaparecida. Tania" dijo Chris que estaba todo mojado.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!, no puede ser que haya caídos todos con eso. Pensé que por lo menos algunos se darían cuenta de la broma y me patearían el trasero, ¡pero es increíble que nadie se diera cuenta!"

"Espera un minuto, los ruidos y las explosiones, ¿fuiste tú?" le dijo Duncan enojado.

"Si, y salió mejor de lo que pensé. Quería hacer una presentación que nadie olvidaría, pero no sabía como. Hasta que se me ocurrió hacer esta broma. Me inspiré en lo que había hecho E-scope a su equipo en ese capítulo todo bacán de la primera temporada."

Izzy saltó de los brazos de Owen y se dirige a Tania. "Espera, ¿estás hablando de esa vez que fingí ser un oso y asusté a mi equipo?"

"Si, es todo bacán cuando les das un susto y gritan "¡CUIDADO! ¡UN OSO! ¡SÁLVENME!" Te digo, no pude para de reír."

"Wow, E-scope se siente honrada. E-scope tiene más fans de los que pensó."

"E-scope, eres una de las personas que tiene más fans. Además de que eres una fuente de inspiración de muchas personas."

"Creo que tengo una idea que tipo de personas serán" murmuró Noah a sus amigos Cody y Ezekiel.

"¡WOOHOO! ¡E-COPE ENCONTRÓ SU ALMA GEMELA!" Izzy y Tania se abrazan.

"Okay, eso fue muy lindo, ¡pero tenemos un show que continuar! Así que Tania, dirígete a Los Asesinos Endemoniados." Le dijo Chris que estaba molesto

Izzy queda atónita con lo que acaba de escuchar. "Espera, ¿Tania no estará en el mismo equipo de E-scope?"

"No. Quería ver que pasaría si el otro equipo tenía otra "Izzy" en su equipo."

Izzy quedó deprimida, pero Tania le dice tratando de animarla un poco. "No te preocupes E-scope. Vamos a dar lo mejor en esta competencia. Y te demostraré mis habilidades. A pesar de que te admiro, no voy a dejar que me ganes fácilmente."

"Hecho. E-scope le va a gustar esta competencia."

Tania e Izzy se separan y se van a sus respectivos equipos. Otro bote se acerca al muelle, de ahí se baja una chica con pelo largo café claro, ojos cafés, tenía pecas, usaba una polera roja con tiras y era corta, y debajo de ella usaba una polera blanca con mangas cortas que le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo, usaba unos pescadores azul marino y encima, una mini falda naranja, usaba una pulsera en cada mano, un pañuelo blanco en su muñeca izquierda y usaba unos zapatos negros.

"Hola a todos." Dijo la chica nueva con una sonrisa, pero pronto cambió su expresión cuando vio a todos los campistas y a Chris empapados. "Um, ¿debería preguntar?"

"No creo que deberías, Marine" le dijo Chris que se estaba secando con una toalla.

"Bueno… creo que yo me presentaré mientras te secas." Marine empieza a caminar hacia el grupo de campistas. "Hola a todos. Me llamo Marine. Estoy tan contenta en conocerlos a todos. ¡Estoy tan emocionada de estar en este programa! No puedo esperar a ver cual será nuestro primer reto."

"Genial, otra chica hiperactiva y molesta. Es lo que el programa necesitaba." Dijo Noah algo molesto.

Marine, al escuchar eso, todo su entusiasmo desapareció y se dio vuelta y miró a Noah con enojo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que escuchaste. ¿O acaso te lo tengo que repetir?"

"No gracias, tengo buena memoria para tu información."

"¿En serio? No parece."

Marine estaba furiosa ahora. Empezó a acercarse a Noah para pegarle, pero se contuvo y lo miró bien enojada. "Noah, pareces que no has aprendido nada estos últimos 2 años. Sigue así y te prometo que no ganarás nada en esta competencia."

"Gracias, pero no necesito una secretaria para que me recuerde lo que no debo hacer y lo que si."

"¡Eres insoportable! Ojala que no estemos en el mismo equipo."

Chris McLean se pone entre medio de los dos campistas que estaban peleando. "Siento interrumpir esta conversa, pero debo informarte Marine que estás en los Asesino Endemoniados. O sea, te toca con Noah."

Marine quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Estás loco? ¿No viste lo que acaba de pasar?"

"Si, y eso hizo que la gente quiera ver más el programa, pero ya tenía los equipos predeterminados, así que acostúmbrate y trata de no matar a Noah."

Marine mira con odio a Chris y después mira a Noah que también estaba molesto. "Te odio"

"Como si yo no." Le dijo Noah en un modo sarcástico. Los dos se miraron por última vez y giraron la cabeza en dirección opuesta con los brazos cruzados. Mientras tanto, Cody y Ezekiel los miraban con caras preocupadas.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Cody: Esto no me gusta. Noah empezó mal esta temporada teniendo ya una enemiga en este programa__. Ojala que Noah cambie pronto su actitud, porque sigue así, no creo que llegue ni al puesto 40._

_Ezekiel: No me gustó con lo ocurrido en el muelle, eh. Esa chica Marine no parecía insoportable, pero si hiperactiva. Aunque no sé como eso sería un problema en la competencia si lo que más hacemos en esta isla es correr y hace cosas peligrosas, eh._

_Noah: Okay, creo que todos estarán pensando que soy un pesado. Lo ocurrido en el muelle fue algo que se escapó. Nada más. Sé que me debí quedarme callado en ese momento, pero era la verdad. Ya hay muchas personas llenas de energía yendo de un lugar al otro, sin mencionar que hay algunos bienes locos. Hasta ahora, la mayoría será un dolor de cabeza._

_Marine: Ese Noah, es tan pesado. No puedo creer que me haya dicho que era una molestia. Espero que Noah se cuide, porque sino, las cosas se pondrán bien feas para él._

* * *

"Drama. Me encanta mi trabajo." Dice Chris segundos antes de que se bajara del siguiente campista. Era un chico de piel morena, pelo negro, ojos grises, usaba in gorro rojo, una chaqueta roja abierta, una polera blanca, un collar con un símbolo de un trueno, pantalones azules y zapatos blancos.

"Nicholas. ¿Qué onda?"

"Todo está bacán. Te prometo que elegirme a mí no fue una mala elección."

"Ya lo veo."

Nicholas se acerca a los otros, empieza a dar chócales a algunas personas que estaban cerca. De repente se da cuenta de la tensión que había entre Marine y Noah, que seguían sin verse el uno al otro.

"¿Qué onda ellos dos?" le preguntó a Cody.

"Una pelea que hubo entre ellos dos. Ojala que esto no dure mucho." Respondió en un tono preocupado

Nicholas los mira un rato y sonríe. "Cody, amigo, no te preocupes. Viendo esto, te diré dos opciones de lo que podría pasar entre ellos dos. La primera es que terminen siendo enemigos como Leshawna y Heather, o terminen como Duncan y Courtney, que es lo más probable que suceda."

Con esto último, Marine y Noah cambiaron la expresión y se vieron de nuevo, pero con confusos.

"¿QUÉ?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, ahora se miraban el uno al otro, pero seguían con los brazos cruzados. "¡NUNCA! ¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!" Después giran la cabeza enojados. Esto provocó que algunos se rieran de la situación.

Chris McLean se acerca a Nicholas con aún la lista en mano. "Nicholas, tengo el agrado de informarte de que estás en La Barricada Gritona, así que quiero que te pongas con el equipo que está al lado izquierdo del muelle."

Nicholas se acerca al grupo y le da chócales a Geoff y a DJ. La siguiente persona en bajarse del muelle era un chico con ojos verdes, pelo negro, polera blanca manga corta, pantalones cafés que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla y zapatos negros.

"¡John! Bienvenido al campamento Wawanawka."

"Hola Chris. ¡Estoy tan emocionado de estar aquí!" John empezó a caminar con una gran maleta en su mano.

"Viejo, ¿por qué la gran maleta? No vamos a estar aquí por un año" le dijo Duncan.

"En esta maleta traigo lo necesario para mi estadía aquí, solo que no tenía otra maleta para mi guitarra." Le respondió John que no parecía molesto por el comentario de Duncan.

"¿Tocas la guitarra?" le preguntó Trent.

"La guitarra eléctrica, para ser más específico. La toco desde hace algunos años. Aunque no soy tan bueno como tú."

"Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco soy la gran cosa."

"No seas modesto Trent. Todos sabemos que tocas excelente" le dijo Gwen.

"Pero tampoco puedo decir que soy lo mejor, ya que aún no he escuchado como toca él."

"Tal vez, después del primer reto, te pueda mostrar como toco. Obvio si no soy eliminado." Bromeó John, provocando que él y Trent se rieran un rato.

"Veo que los músicos se están llevando bien. Muy bien John, no te muevas donde estás, ya que estás en el grupo de los Asesinos Endemoniados."

John y Trent se miran y sonríen. "Chico, ¿qué te pareces si después del reto tocamos algo?" Le preguntó Trent.

"Sería genial. Eso si, si encontramos un lugar tranquilo."

"Lo dudo" Bromeó Trent, provocando que los se rieran de nuevo.

El siguiente campista en llegar era un chico con pelo desordenado color café, ojos azules oscuro, usaba un polo azul oscuro, usaba una camisa amarilla manga corta, pantalones cafés, zapatos negros y un banano azul.

"Nuestro siguiente campista, Peter."

"Hola Chris."

"Veo que tienes todo lo necesario" dijo Chris apuntando al banano y a la maleta que traía.

"Si, uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para todo. Nunca salgo a una actividad si no tengo lo esencial conmigo."

"¿Estás seguro que tampoco traes ahí cosas para atraer alguna chica?" le bromeó Chris. Peter sonrojó un poco.

"Um… no. Creo que para eso hay que ser… espontáneo." Después de decir eso agarró su maleta y se alejó de Chris y se fue donde los equipos aún rojo.

"Veo que no eres el único casanova aquí, Cody" le dijo Duncan en tono de broma.

"Ja, ja, Duncan. La verdad es que no me importa tener algo de competencia." Le dijo Cody en un tono seguro. Después mira a Peter, que caminaba de una forma inocente y muchas chicas lo veían. _"Solo espero que no consiga una antes que yo."_

Peter lentamente empezó a ver los competidores de a poco, pero temblaba.

"Chico, deberías calmarte, nadie va a comerte." Le dijo Geoff, que empezó a acercarse al chico. Después le puso la mano en el hombro. "Mira, no te preocupes, todos somos amigos aquí. Bueno, la mayoría."

"Lo…intentaré." Le dijo Peter, que empezó a desaparecer de a poco el rubor de su rostro.

"¿Por qué tan nervioso?"

"Bueno, es la primera vez que me meto en este tipo de cosas. Y… bueno, pensar que voy a salir en la tele… me pongo algo nervioso."

"¿En serio? Pensé que era porque había una chica que había agarrado tu atención." Bromeó Geoff, pero provocó que Peter se pusiera más nervioso y se pusiera rojo como tomate.

"¡Geoff! Se supone que hay que calmarlo, no ponerlo más nervioso de lo que está." Le dijo Bridgette algo enojada. Después se acercó a Peter y lo miró. "No te preocupes Peter. Geoff te estaba tomando el pelo. A veces se le pasa la mano, pero no lo hizo con mala intención."

Peter la vio a los ojos, y empezó de a poco a calmarse. Después miró a la surfista y le sonrió. "Gracias Bridgette."

"No hay de que."

"Peter, te diré tu equipo antes de que te desmaye. Estás en La Barricada Gritona. Así que dirígete donde está el equipo de la izquierda."

Bridgette y Geoff llevan a Peter con ellos y se integra en el equipo. Peter giró la cabeza y vio a Lucy. La vio un instante y volvió a girar la cabeza en dirección opuesta a ella, ruborizado. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta de su acción. El siguiente bote llegó, y de ahí se baja un chico con ojos café, pelo café, usaba una polera sin manga azul, pantalones del mismo color, zapatillas blancas y una cinta en la cabeza, parecida a la de Tyler pero de color azul.

"Nuestro deportista, ¡Matty!"

"Hola Chris." Le da un chócale a Chris y con su maleta al lado, se dirige con sus compañeros. "Hola a todos. Es bueno estar aquí." Mira al grupo y ve a Tyler. "Hola Tyler, espero ver mucha acción de parte de ti esta temporada."

"No te preocupes, la tendrás Matty. La tendrás." Le dijo Tyler.

"Si es que no aparecen gallinas en la competencia." Dijo Duncan, provocando que algunos se rieran. Lindsay lo miró enojada, ya que no le gustó el comentario que le dieron a su novio.

"¡Dinno, no trates así a Tyler! El ha practicado mucho para ser un gran atleta, y te apuesto que te va a sorprender como es de bueno ahora."

"Seguro, apuesto que ahora corre una cuadra sin caerse."

Lindsay se enoja todavía más. "Ya verás. Cuando veas lo grandioso que es, te comerás tus palabras."

"Lo dice la chica que le costó más de un año saber quien era Tyler." Este comentario tomó a Lindsay desprevenida, y quedó mirando a Duncan con la boca abierta, y también provocó que Tyler se enojara con él.

"Cállate Duncan. Lindsay tal vez no sea la persona más inteligente que conozca, pero tampoco te da derecho a lastimarla." Tyler abraza a Lindsay, que tenía sus manos en su cara ya que le empezaron a salir las primeras lágrimas de sus ojos.

Duncan suspira. "Por lo menos dile que no es bueno que se meta conmigo. Y que por favor, empiece a recordar mi nombre, estoy cansada de que ella siempre se equivoque. Y eso que llevamos ya dos años."

Tyler seguía abrazando a Lindsay (que ahora lloraba) mientras miraba a Duncan con odio. Duncan solo cruzó los brazos y giró la cabeza.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Tyler: Ese Duncan. ¡Cómo lo odio! No tiene derecho de decir eso a mi novia. Admito que no será una persona muy inteligente, pero verás como ha intentado mejorar su capacidad de recordar._

_Lindsay: No soy tan olvidadiza. Me va a costar recordar los nombres de los nuevos, pero sé que de los antiguos están Tyler, Beth, Heather, Justin, Dinno, Catherine, Kitty, Sonia, Nate, Codem, Ezefiel, Izza, Owin, Lefawfa, Gretta, Todd, Evenlin, Howard, JP, Geffy y Britany._

* * *

Matty veía la pelea desde el medio asustado, después gira la cabeza y se dirige a Chris. "Chris, ¿me podías decir el nombre de mi equipo antes de que se maten los unos a los otros?

"Okay. Matty, estás en la Barricada Gritona. Dirígete al equipo que está al lado izquierdo del muelle."

Matty agarra sus cosas y se dirige rápido al otro lado para no seguir viendo la pelea. Del siguiente bote se baja una chica de pelo negro tomado en dos colas, ojos cafés claro, usaba una polera verde sin mangas claro, muñequeras del mismo color, una falda azul, zapatudos verdes limón.

La niña se acercó a paso lento con su maleta al frente de ella.

"Hola Natasha."

La niña sonrió al animador. "Ho… ho… hola Chris." Después lentamente empezó a acercarse al grupo.

"Oye, espero que no te tropieces con esa maleta adelante tuyo." Le dijo Duncan.

"¡No! Yo… si sé… tendré cuida..." No pudo concluir la frase, ya que, como había dicho Duncan, la chica pisa mal, tropezándose y lastimando su rodilla.

"Ja, le dije." Dijo Duncan, solo provocando que su novia Courtney lo mirara enojada.

John fue corriendo a levantarla. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a Natasha mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Natasha sonrojo al verlo. "Um… si. Gracias." Pero cuando iba a caminar, la niña se arrodilla y se ve que tiene un raspón en su rodilla derecha.

"Rayos, te lastimaste." John gira la cabeza hacia el animador del programa. "Chris, ¿podría llevar a Natasha a la enfermería?"

Chris lo mira un rato. "Bueno, pero para que sepa, Natasha está en el equipo de la Barricada Gritona. Chef, muéstrale a estos dos donde está la enfermería."

Chef aparece, toma la maleta de Natasha y la lleva a la enfermería, con John acompañándola. El siguiente bote llega al muelle, y de ahí se baja una chica de piel oscura, ojos cafés, pelo corto de color negro, usaba una polera amarilla, con una negra debajo de ella, shorts rojos, guantes y zapatillas blancas.

"Susan, nuestra siguiente deportista."

"Hola Chris."

"Wow, parece que Tyler tendrá más competencia esta temporada." Le dijo Duncan. "Eso si, si él es considerado competencia."

Tyler iba a explotar, y estaba a punto de saltar encima de Duncan si no fuera porque Eva lo detuvo.

"¡Suéltame Eva!" le gritaba el deportista a la chica que lo detenía.

"Cálmate Tyler, no es necesario matar a alguien antes de la competencia." Todos quedaron asombrados con las palabras que dijo Eva, y no dejaba de mirarla con expresiones confusas en su rostro. "¿Qué? Tomé sesiones para controlarme antes de venir aquí."

Eva soltó a Tyler, que seguía mirándola atónita. Ella se da cuenta y lo mira un rato. "¡Ya cambia tu expresión! No es gran cosa."

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Eva: ¡No sé cual es su problema! ¿Les parece raro que alguien cambie su actitud de una vez por todas?__ Bueno, aún me enojo demasiado cuando algo me molesta, pero trato de controlarme más._

* * *

Susan se acercó a ella. "Parece que esta vez alguien va a llegar lejos."

Eva la mira, pero no se enojo y le hablo en un tono tranquilo. "Gracias. He estado entrenando para que mi enojo no me domine esta vez. Solo usaré esta rudeza en la competencia."

"Veo que Eva está haciendo una nueva amiga. Entonces le alegrará saber que Susan está en los Asesino Endemoniados."

Las chicas se ven y sonríen. "Creo que seremos un gran equipo."

"Eso mismo digo." Y se dan un chócale. Susan se incorpora al equipo y se para cerca de Julie.

"Chica, me gusta tu estilo." Le dice Julie. Susan gira la cabeza y sonríe.

"Gracias. No he dejado de entrenar desde que supe que podía entrar a esta competencia."

"Entonces eres un oponente fuerte. Me gusta. Si combinamos nuestras fuerzas, esta competencia será pan comido, ¿no creen?" Le dice Marine a Susan. Las tres se miran y sonríen. El siguiente bote llega y se baja una chica de piel mate, pelo negro, ojos castaños oscuros, usaba una polera que le dejaba expuesto los hombros de un color verde esmeralda (con una estrella en el centro) con unas mangas cortas color rosado bien claro, usaba falda verde oscuro, aros colgantes, pulseras, y zapatos con tacones.

"Campistas, conozcan a Rosie."

"Hola Chris." Rosie empezó a caminar hacia los campistas.

"Wow, me encanta tu polera." Le dijo Lindsay que había parado de llorar hace un rato.

"Gracias, a mi me encantas tus botas."

"Oh, me lo compré en esa oferta que hubo la semana pesada. Tenía cosa tan bonitas."

"¿Estás hablando de esa promoción todo a un 30%?"

"Si, ¿Tú también fuiste?"

"Es que obvio. ¿Quién se pierde una oferta?"

"Tienes razón, yo y Sadie nunca nos perdemos una oferta cada vez que la dan en nuestro mall favorito." Dijo Katie, que empezaron a unirse a la conversación.

"Si, como la de hace 2 semanas donde me compré esa hermosa polera." Le dijo Sadie

"¿Estás hablando de la morada, la que te hacía ver mucho más linda?"

"Aww, eres tan buena Katie."

"Es la verdad. Eres mi Mejor Amiga Femenina De Por Vida."

"¡Tú también!"

"¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Las dos chicas lo dijeron al mismo tiempo (provocando que las personas alrededor de ellas se taparan las orejas) y se abrazaron.

"Y recuerdas…" No pudo continuar, ya que el animador las interrumpió.

"Antes de que estas chicas nos dejen sordos, les informó que Rosie está en los Asesinos Endemoniados. Por favor toma tus cosas rápido y anda al equipo que está al lado derecho, ya que ahí viene el siguiente bote."

Definitivamente, el siguiente bote venía aproximándose al muelle. Cuando llegó, se baja un chico de pelo café, ojos verdes, camisa blanca con unos estampados en la parte de abajo, pantalones azules rasgados y zapatos blancos.

"Erwin. Gusto en verte." Se dan un chócale.

"Chris McLean. Estoy tan contento de estar aquí. Aunque me gustaría que por favor me dieras mi equipo rápido, ya que el otro bote estaba muy cerca del mío. Parece que tenía prisa o algo así."

"Tal vez será porque hubo algunas distracciones, o porque tu bote es muy lento. De cualquier modo, tu equipo es Los Asesino Endemoniados. Ponte en el lado derecho del muelle."

Erwin agarró sus cosas y se puso en el equipo que le tocó. Dio algunos chócales con algunas personas, y después de unos segundos aparece en el muelle una chica rubia rizado, ojos celestes, usaba un top rosado, una mini falda azul marino oscuro, un cinturón café, pulseras, zapatos con tacones y maquillaje. Caminaba por el muelle de una manera lenta y coqueta.

"Y nuestra última campista, Maire."

Maire no saludó y pasó de largo. Maire vio a todos los campistas que estaban presentes, y le agarró su atención uno. Lo miró por un rato después giró la cabeza.

"¿Hola? ¿Eres acaso muda que no saludas a nadie?" le preguntó en un tono molesto Heather a la chica que estaba parado en el muelle.

"No, solo que no hablo con personas que no me parecen interesante."

"Define a que te refieres con "personas interesantes"." Le preguntó Noah.

"No sé para que contarte. Pero para mí, personas interesantes son aquellas personas que valga la pena hablar. Algo que definitivamente, tú no eres." Después se da medio vuelta y le da la espalda. Noah solo la miró enojada.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Noah: (imitando a Maire) "Solo le hablo a personas interesantes, algo que tú no eres." (Pone su __mano en su frente) Yo creo que su definición de personas interesantes, son las personas que le gustaría coquetear._

* * *

"Maire, antes de que empieces a decidir a quien eliminaras de tu lista de personas interesantes, te informo que esta en La Barricada Gritona. Ponte en el equipo que está en el lado izquierdo del muelle."

Maire mira al equipo que le tocó, suspira y con su maleta se integra en el equipo. Chris se bota la lista y se dirige a los dos equipos.

"Muy bien campistas, espero que conozcan bien a sus compañeros de equipo, ya que ellos podrán ser sus amigos, enemigos o incluso su pareja. Pero recuerde con quien se mete, ya que también ustedes serán responsables de que su amigo o amiga sea eliminado o no. Las reglas son bien simples. Al igual que la primera temporada, cada semana va a ver un reto, en los cuales uno de los equipos ganará. El equipo perdedor decidirá quien caminará el Muelle de la Vergüenza, tomará el Bote de los Perdedores, y no podrá seguir compitiendo en Total Drama Island Comeback, ya que no podrá volver… ¡Nunca!"

"Chris, eso mismo has dicho las últimas temporadas, y siempre alguien vuelve a competir." Le dijo Courtney.

"Ya lo sé, pero ahora somos 44. No puedo planear más de 43 retos para ustedes, además que si viniera más gente, esto tomaría más de 8 semanas, provocando que nos demande por mal uso de la cadena televisiva."

"Oh, y Chris. Una pregunta. ¿Cómo será el tipo de votación? No quiero que pase de nuevo lo ocurrido hace 2 años." Courtney gira la cabeza, mira con odio a Harold, que lo único que hizo fue suspirar.

"No te preocupes Courtney, los votos serán por escritos, pero esta vez lo harán en la ceremonia, así evitaremos otro episodio parecido a la de la primera temporada." Chris tuvo que tomar esa decisión, ya que fue demandado muchas veces de parte del abogado de Courtney, provocando que tuviera algunas multas.

"Campistas, muéstrenle a los nuevos cuales serán las cabinas donde dormirán. ¡Ah! Y que por favor alguien vaya a buscar a las dos personas que están en la enfermería, y que le expliquen las reglas, ya que no las repetiré."

Todos los nuevos competidores agarraron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabinas, mientras Trent y Bridgette fueron a buscar a Natasha y a John a la enfermería.

* * *

**(Cabina de L****os Asesinos Endemoniados: Sección de las mujeres)**

"Entonces… ¿Dónde duerme cada una?" dijo Marine al entrar en la cabina con la otras chicas de su equipo.

"No sé. La verdad no me importa mucho, ya que ahora Heather no va a tener que dormir en la misma pieza que yo." Dijo Gwen.

"Primero tenemos que decidir quien va a dormir abajo o arriba de la otra." Dijo Courtney. Todas la quedaron mirando un rato. Después de unos breves segundos, Courtney se puso roja un rato al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. "¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO! Lo que intentaba decir es quien va a dormir en la cama de arriba y la cama de abajo."

Todas dijeron ah, al mismo tiempo. Courtney puso su mano en su frente, ya que seguía sin creer que su idea había sido malinterpretada de una forma muy pervertida. Beth se acerca al grupo de chicas y se pone al centro.

"¿Qué tal si lo sacamos con esto?" Beth muestra unos palitos que tenía en la mano. "Lo hice en las temporadas anteriores, y funcionó completamente bien."

Todas las chicas se miran y después hacen gestos con si con la cabeza. "Muy bien." Continuó Beth. "Los palos chicos son las personas que van a dormir en la cama de abajo y los grandes para ver quien duerme en la cama de arriba."

Todas agarran un palo. Después, todas ven que tipos de palos les tocó: **Courtney:** chico, **Gwen:** chico, **Eva:** chico, **Marine:** grande, **Julie:** grande, **Dorothy:** grande, **Beth:** chico, **Lindsay:** grande, **Rosie:** chico, **Tania:** grande y **Susan: **chico.

"Muy bien, yo quiero un camarote para mi sola." Dijo Eva. Nadie alegó o criticó la idea, ya que nadie quería dormir en la cama de arriba de Eva.

"Muy bien, entonces yo dormiré en la cama que está arriba de la tuya." Le dijo Lindsay a su amiga Beth. Las dos agarraron sus cosas y se fueron a buscar un camarote.

Marine ve a Gwen. "¿Te importa si duermo en la cama que está arriba tuyo?"

Gwen solo levantó los hombros. Marine agarró sus cosas y tomó una cama que estaba arriba y después Gwen tomó su maleta y se acomodó en la cama que estaba debajo de la de Marine.

Julie y Susan se miraron. "Ojala que no te importe que tome el camarote que está cerca de la ventana." Le dijo Susan.

"¿Por qué? ¿No puedes dormir en otro lugar?" le preguntó Julie confusa.

"Verás, si no tengo algo de contacto visual con el mundo exterior al despertarme, me desespero. Una reacción que tengo desde chica."

Julie la siguió viendo. "Bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor." Las dos chicas se fueron al camarote que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Rosie veía las personas que le quedaban, y se dio cuenta que la mejor opción era Dorothy. Pero justo antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Tania apareció detrás de ella.

"Rosie, desde que te vi en el muelle, me entró una ganas enormes de conocerte. Verás, quiero que duermas en la cama que está debajo de mí y así podamos conocernos mejor. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Bueno…" No alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que Tania la agarró y se fueron a unos de los camarotes. _"¿Por qué a mí?"_

Dorothy y Courtney vieron la escena y después miraron. "Espero que no hagas nada que me despierte, porque tengo un mal humor si no consigo dormir una cierta cantidad de horas." Amenazó Dorothy a Courtney, que después tomó su maleta y la colocó en la cama de arriba en el camarote sobrante.

Courtney la vio y suspiro. _"Como si esa chica no lo tuviera."_

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Courtney: (imitando a Dorothy) "Espero que no hagas nada que me despierte, porque tengo un mal humor si no consigo dormir una cierta cantidad de horas". ¡Ja! No creo que tenga que preocupase mucho de ello, ya que creo que tendrá más problemas con Tania, que creo que no va a cerrar la boca en toda la noche. Además, no creo que tenga un peor humor que Eva._

_Rosie: ¿Por qué a mí? Tania no me dejará dormir en toda la noche. Apuesto que ella es la hermana perdida de Izzy, ya que ella es algo loca para mi gusto._

_Susan: Verán, cuando era chica, tuve un accidente que hizo que tuviera miedo a cualquier tipo de entierro. Si, sé que suena estúpido, pero me ocurrió cuando tenía 4 años, así que fue una experiencia horrible._

* * *

**(Cabina de L****os Asesinos Endemoniados: Sección Hombres)**

"Muy bien, yo tomaré esta cama, dicho y hecho." Dijo Duncan colocando al tiro sus cosas encima de una cama.

Los otros lo miraron y después empezaron a ver las camas que faltaban.

"A ver, ¿quién quiere dormir el la cama debajo de él?" preguntó Noah al grupo de chicos que había ahí. Nadie dijo nada, así que Noah suspiró y continuó hablando. "Muy bien. A mi me gustaría el camarote que está cerca de puerta si no les molestas."

"Yo quiero dormir en la cama que está debajo de tu camarote." Le dijo Cody a su mejor amigo. "¿Puedo Noah?" Y le puso una carita de perrito.

Noah lo miró un rato. Odiaba cuando Cody ponía esa cara, ya que siempre le decía que si. Tampoco quería discutir con él, así que tuvo que aceptar. Cody agarra sus cosas y la pone en la cama.

"Bueno, yo y mi hermano tomaremos ese camarote." Dijo Allan. Después le dio un chócale a su hermano y pusieron sus cosas en la cama. (Allan en la de abajo y Brad en la de arriba). Segundos después, entra Trent y John con sus cosas a la cabina. Erwin ve a John un rato, ya que no lo vio en el muelle, pero después recordó que algunos campistas estaban en la enfermería.

"Hola mi nombre es Erwin." Le dijo estrechándole la mano. John lo mira y también estrecha la mano.

"Hola, mi nombre es John."

"Chris dijo que estabas en la enfermería. ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Nada, solo acompañé a una chica, ya que se había lastimado la rodilla."

"Una chica, ¿era bonita?" John se ruborizó un poco y puso su mano en la cabeza.

"Bueno…si." Duncan, al escuchar eso, se da vuelta y lo mira enojado.

"Escúchame viejo. Esa chica es del otro equipo, y todo el mundo sabe que eso no es bueno. Solo toma el ejemplo de Tyler y Lindsay o de Trent y Gwen."

John empezó a recordar como había sido la relación de Tyler y Lindsay en la primera temporada. Ellos tenían que verse a escondidas, ya que sus compañeros de equipo, sobretodo Heather y Courtney, no querían que ellos se vieran, ya que era de distintos equipos. Pero no ocurrió nada terrible, ya que seguían queriéndose y no hubo problema cuando terminó el programa.

Después se le vino a la mente lo de Trent y Gwen en la segunda temporada. Ahí las cosas se pusieron complicadas. Ellos fueron capitanes de distintos equipo, volviendo a Trent inseguro y celoso. Gwen terminó con él, pero después volvieron. Al final todo volvió como era antes.

"No sé cual es el problema, ya que las dos parejas siguen juntos. Ocurrieron problemas, pero todo se solucionó."

"No, lo que intentaba decir es que si no te sacas esa chica de la cabeza, va a ocurrir os cosas. Uno: no querrás hacerle perder el reto, lo que te volverá un blanco débil, y eso nos lleva al punto dos. El cual es que si no eres fuerte, ¡te vas de la isla!"

Esto último hizo saltar a John. Después Duncan se acercó de un modo amenazador y le agarra la polera. "Espero que te quede claro, ya que no quiero perdedores en mi equipo. No perderemos por culpa tuya. ¿Entendido?" John hizo un gesto si con la cabeza nerviosamente. Con esto último Duncan lo soltó y se fue a desempacar. John estaba temblando, pero se calmó un poco cuando Trent se fue a su lado.

"No te preocupes. ¿Qué tal si duermes en la cama que está arriba de la mía?" John sonrío e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza diciendo un si. Agarraron sus cosas y se fueron a un camarote.

"Ezekiel, amigo, ¿que tal si duermo en la cama que está arriba del tuyo?" le preguntó Tyler. Ezekiel sonrió.

"Bueno, no tengo ningún problema." Los dos se dieron un chócale, tomaron sus cosas y pusieron sus cosas en las respectivas camas. Lance y Erwin se miraron.

"¿Yo en la cama de arriba?" dijo Lance. Erwin solo levantó los hombros y se acomodaron en el último camarote que sobraba.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_John: Acerca de lo que me dijo Duncan sobre enamorarme de Natasha, la verdad es que no me importa mucho. Puede ser que sea una desventaja, pero si lo ves por el lado bueno, podría tener novia al final de esto._

_Trent: Pobre John. Me da pena el chico. Duncan no debió tratarlo así. ¿O soy yo, o Duncan está más violento y rudo que antes?_

* * *

**(Cabina de La Barricada Gritona****: Sección Hombres)**

"¡Justin! ¡No dejes tus cosas aquí! Alguien podría caerse. ¡GOSH!" Harold estaba molesto, ya que el modelo había dejado su maleta en la mitad del pasillo, pero Justin no parecía importarle mucho la incomodidad de otros.

"Harold, cállate. El único que podría salir lastimado con esto eres tú" le dijo Zack, que se había acomodado en una cama. Harold se había dado media vuelta para pegarle, pero Geoff y DJ se habían puesto al medio para evitar la pelea.

"Amigos, no peleamos en nuestro primer día." Dijo Geoff que se puso entremedio de Harold y Zack

"Tenemos que trabajar como un equipo, o sino, el otro equipo nos va a ganar bien feo." Dijo DJ.

"Obvio que vamos a perder, con Harold en el mismo equipo que yo, será un estorbo para que demuestre mis verdaderas habilidades." Dijo Zack, que seguía recostado en la cama.

"¡Oye! No me subestimes. Ya verás que no seré tan inútil cuando te demuestres mis habilidades."

"¿Pueden callarse de una buena vez? Les juro que si continúan peleando, nada bueno saldrá de esto, ya que posiblemente, tendremos menos integrantes que el otro equipo antes del primer reto." Les dijo Steven, que se había levantado de su cama (que estaba arriba de la de Zack), para parar la pelea que obviamente le hizo perder la paciencia.

"Steven tiene razón. Tenemos que ser como una gran familia." Dijo Owen, que después agarró a DJ, Harold, Geoff, Steven, Justin y Peter.

"¿Owen? ¿Podrías, no sé, dejar de abrazarnos?" le preguntó Peter, que se estaba ahogando en el abrazo de su compañero. "Tengo que terminar de desempacar."

Owen los suelta a todos, y después los integrantes del abrazo intentaban de tener algo de oxígeno (excepto el grandote). Peter fue a su cama (que estaba debajo de la cama de la de Matty) a terminar de ordenar sus cosas. DJ arreglaba sus últimas cosas, y de repente, saca una jaula.

"DJ, ¿ahí dejarás a Bunny?" le preguntó William.

"Si, lo que no sé es donde colocarlo."

"¿Por qué mejor no lo ocultas? De seguro que Chris de repente se le ocurre de la nada usarlo en unos de sus retos." Le dijo Nicholas, que había terminado de desempacar. Bunny se asustó y se escondió en los brazos de DJ.

"¿Tú no crees eso, verdad?" le preguntó DJ aterrado.

"Viejo, estamos hablando de Chris. Después de dos años con él, uno debe saber que clase de mente tiene." Le dijo Nicholas.

Geoff y DJ se miraron un rato. Sabían que Chris era sádico, ¿pero sería tan cruel para usar a Bunny para unos de sus peligrosos retos? DJ tembló con este pensamiento y empezó a buscar un lugar para ocultar a Bunny con su jaula.

Matty, que acababa de terminar de arreglar y desempacar sus cosas, vio como DJ corría como loco un lado al otro mientras Geoff lo miraba. Vio también que había mucha tensión adentro de la cabina, así que se dirigió a William que estaba al lado suyo.

"¿Quieres salir a tomar aire fresco?"

"Bueno." Los dos chicos esquivaron las cosas que estaban esparcidas por la cabina, y salieron de allí.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Geoff: Nunca ha__bía visto a DJ tan nervioso. ¿Nicholas estaba siendo serio cuando dijo que Chris podría usar a Bunny en unos de sus retos?_

_DJ: No puedo imaginar a Bunny en unos de los terribles retos de Chris. Espero que ese chico no me estaba molestando, ¡porque no fue gracioso!_

_Matty: No sé si me podré acostumbrar a esto._

* * *

**(Cabina de La Barricada Gritona: Sección Mujeres)**

"¡Te digo que esta será mi cama, dicho y hecho!" le gritó Heather a la chica que estaba al frente de ella.

"¿Quién te nombró líder de esta cabina? ¡Tú no mandas a nadie!" le gritó Leshawna con todas sus fuerzas. Todas las chicas miraban preocupadas la pelea que disputaban estas dos chicas.

Cuando Bridgette entraba a la cabina junto con Natasha, la tensión era muy grande. Bridgette vio que Katie y Sadie estaban cerca de la puerta, así que se aproximó a ellas.

"¿Desde cuándo que están peleando?"

"Desde que entramos a la cabina." Le dijo Katie que seguía viendo preocupada la pelea.

"Todo empezó cuando Leshawna quería poner sus cosas en esa cama, pero Heather se puso alegar que ella quiere esa cama por la luz que le llega." Siguió Sadie.

"Cuento corto, llevan por lo menos 15 minutos peleando. En mi opinión, Leshawna es la que debería tenerla, porque ella llegó primero."

Natasha seguía viendo la escena. De repente se le ocurre una idea.

"Chicas…" Katie, Sadie y Bridgette giran la cabeza a la chica tímida. "¿Por… por qué no… elegimos por mientras nuestras camas? Esto durará un poco."

Las chicas se miran el uno al otro y sonríen.

"Oh por Dios, es una excelente idea." Dijo Katie

"Totalmente." Siguió Sadie.

"Okay, es mejor que ver esto." Finalizó la conversa Bridgette. Después de unos cortos minutos, los otros camarotes ya estaban ocupados excepto 2. Bridgette decidió compartirlo con Leshawna, Katie y Sadie tomaron uno (Katie durmiendo en la cama de abajo, y Sadie la de arriba), Anastasia y Natasha otro (Anastasia durmiendo arriba y Natasha abajo), Maire y Christina tenían ocupado otro (Christina en la cama de arriba y Maire en la de abajo) y finalmente, Lucy no tuvo otra opción que compartir el camarote con Izzy, ya que era ella o Heather (Lucy tomó la cama de abajo y Izzy la de arriba).

Anastasia pensó que sería bueno que intentara detener la pelea antes de que se vuelva peor. Así que se puso al centro de las chicas que peleaban. "Chicas, si siguen así, ninguna de las dos va a dormir en una cama esta noche. Así que pensemos en otra forma de solucionar el problema." Leshawna y Heather dejaron de pelear, y se miraron. Después de unos breves segundos, aceptaron que solo había una forma de solucionar el problema: compitiendo.

"Este será el trato, el que haga un mejor trabajo en el reto de hoy, se quedará con el camarote. Esto será evaluado por las personas nuevas de este equipo y del otro. ¿Decidido?" le preguntó Anastasia a las dos chicas.

"Parece justo." Dice Leshawna.

"Si, porque es obvio que voy a ganar." Dijo Heather.

"¿¡¿Cómo que vas a ganar?!?"

"Es obvio que soy mejor que tú en esto, o sea, he llegado más lejos en las competencias."

"¡PORQUE TENÍAS ALIANZAS!"

Y volvieron a pelear. Todas suspiraron y decidieron salir de la cabina para no escuchar los gritos de las chicas. De repente, Bridgette ve que algunos hombres también salían de su cabina.

Steven salió con las manos en su bolsillo bien enojado. Cuando vio a Lucy, se relajó un poco y se acercó a ella.

"¿No soportabas estar con ellos?" le dijo la chica en forma de broma.

"Ni que lo digas. Haya dentro parecía un manicomio con todos esos gritos y DJ yendo de un lugar al otro porque no encontraba un escondite a su conejo."

"En mi lado, Leshawna y Heather no dejan de pelear. Es frustrante."

Los dos decidieron conversar bajo un árbol que estaba cerca para hablar más.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Lucy: Hasta ahora, lo único que me mantiene cuerda es que estoy en el mismo equipo que Steven. Pero apuesto que esta noche me voy a tirar de un precipicio._

_Steven: Muy bien, o soy yo, ¿o Chris hizo este grupo de adrede porque sabía que iba a ver mucho drama?_

_Bridgette: Como deseo que todos nos llevemos bien. Ya empezamos con peleas y eso que ni siquiera hemos empezado a competir. (Suspira)_

* * *

Después de un rato, la voz de Chris McLean se escucha por un megáfono: "Campistas, quiero que se presente en el anfiteatro, ya que el primer reto va a empezar en 10 minutos."

Todos los campistas sobrantes salieron de sus cabinas y se dirigieron en el lugar donde el anfitrión les había informado. En los 10 minutos, todos los campistas estaban sentados en las bancas de sus respectivos equipos.

Chris McLean apareció en medio del escenario.

"Bienvenidos campistas al primer reto de ¡Total Drama Island Comeback! Como hoy es el primer día, y la mitad de ustedes nunca ha participado en retos como los de ahora, preparé uno bien sencillo."

"Sencillo. ¿Desde cuándo los retos de McLean son sencillos?" murmuró Gwen.

"Muy bien campistas. El reto de hoy se dividirá en 3 partes, las que poco a poco iré revelando. Pero tienen que tener en cuenta algo, este reto se basará en como lo hizo cada uno, ya que afectará mucho a su equipo."

Muchos campistas miraron confuso a Chris.

"Lo explicaré, cada campistas recibirá puntos por el logro que ha hecho en la competencia. La cantidad de puntos que ganará cada campista será variado dependiendo del reto. O sea, en la primera parte puede ser que obtengas 5 puntos por ganar, pero en la segunda, puede ser que obtengas 20 puntos por ganar. Así que tienen que hacer lo mejor posible para tener la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles para su equipo y tratar de que ganen invisibilidad."

"Otra cosa, los puntos que uno obtiene serán sumados al puntaje total de su equipo. O sea, no importa si una persona haya ganado todo los retos mientras que sus compañeros nada, ya que posiblemente, el otro equipo tenga un puntaje total más alto por la suma de puntos entre sus integrantes. Así que, en otras palabras, el equipo que tenga más puntos en el puntaje total, gana la invisibilidad y se salva de la eliminación de esta noche."

"Muy bien, después de dar las instrucciones básicas de este reto, creo que estamos listo para empezar." Chris aplaude una vez y se levanta una cortina. De ahí, aparece una ruleta con 22 íconos distintos. "Vamos a empezar la primera parte del reto, el cual es nada menos que una búsqueda. Me da el agrado de llamarla ¡LA CAZA GEMAS!"

Todos los campistas vieron la ruleta un rato. De repente aparece Chef al lado de la ruleta. Afortunadamente, usaba su ropa de cocinero.

"La primera parte del reto se trata de que ustedes tienen que encontrar una gema en un lugar específico en un límite de tiempo. 2 campistas serán nombrados de forma aleatoria y tendrán que buscar la gema en el lugar que les salga en esta ruleta."

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Gwen: Chris dijo que las parejas saldrían de forma aleatoria, __pero francamente, no le creo. Apuesto que nos emparejaran con personas que no soportamos o no nos caemos bien._

* * *

"Muy bien chicos, empezaremos con Los Asesino Endemoniados." Aparece una pantalla arriba de la ruleta. "En esta pantalla, les dirá quien será su pareja, ya que cuando solo aparezcan dos nombres, tendrán que participar juntos en esta parte del reto. Daremos primeros todas las parejas antes de decirles cual será el lugar donde tendrán que buscar la gema, ya que todos los campistas tendrán que salir buscar las gemas al mismo tiempo."

Los campistas del equipo Los Asesinos Endemoniados de miraban nerviosamente la pantalla. No sabía quien podía ser su pareja, y si les tocaba con alguien que no conocían o no les caía bien, sería una desventaja para el equipo.

"Y nuestra primera pareja de Los Asesinos Endemoniados es…"

Cuando salieron los nombres, todos quedaron asombrados, algunos tenían la boca abierta, y algunos estaban preocupados.

En la pantalla negra, aparecían dos nombres de dos personas las cuales no se soportaban el uno al otro. Esto significaba mala señal. Pero Chris seguía mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y quien lo diría, nuestra primera pareja es nada menos que… ¡NOAH Y MARINE!"

Los dos competidores se miran en uno al otro. Estaban atónitos ya que hace poco habían peleado y ni siquiera podían verse, ahora tenían que competir juntos para el siguiente reto. Eso significa que tenían que trabajar juntos y soportarse el uno del otro.

Si, estaban cagados.

**¿Quién ganará el primer reto de esta nueva temporada de Total Drama: La Barricada Gritona o Los Asesinos Endemoniados? ¿Podrán Noah y Marine dejar de lado sus diferencias en esta parte del reto? ¿O se matarán el uno al otro antes que empiecen a buscar la gema? Véalo en el siguiente capítulo de ¡Total Drama Island Comeback!**

* * *

Hola chicos. Por fin terminé este capítulo, el cual me tomó por lo menos 1 semana completa, ya que es este capítulo es mucho más largo que los otros dos. O sea, son 31 páginas en Microsoft Office Word. Tal vez los siguientes capítulos sean iguales a este, ya que los otros dos fueron una pequeña introducción a la historia.

Espero que más de alguno ya tenga una idea de las posibles parejas de esta historia. Nota que las oficiales no van a cambiar: (OwenxIzzy, HaroldxLeshawna, GeoffxBridgette, DuncanxCourtney, TrentxGwen y TylerxLindsay). No les diré las otras parejas, ya que las tienen que verlo ustedes a medida que la historia avanza.

Otro punto. Como el doujin que voy a hacer se supone que será en inglés, Christina dirá garabatos en español a los otros.

También puse algunas cosas que pasaron en Total Drama Action. Si les molestó que revelara eso, lo siento.

Lo siento si cometí un error ortográfico y/o gramatical. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica que pueda ayudarme a mejorar la calidad de esta historia. Me gustaría también que me dieran alguna opinión acerca de mis personajes.

**Acá les dejo un recordatorio para que vean como quedaron los equipos:**

**La Barricada Gritona: **Heather, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Justin, Leshawna, Izzy, Owen, Steven, Lucy, Christina, Maire, Zack, Nicholas, Matty, Natasha, William, Anastasia y Peter.

**Los Asesinos Endemoniados: **Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Tyler, Lindsay, Trent, Beth, Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva, Marine, Julie, Susan, Tania, Rosie, Lance, Allan, Brad, Dorothy, John y Erwin.


	4. Día 01, Parte 3: Primer reto comienza

_**

* * *

**_

Nota: Este es un simple borrador

_**de lo que podría ser mi doujin llamado TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND COMEBACK. Otro punto es que el doujin estará en ingles, así que unos diálogos podrían estar cambiados o algunas partes sacadas.**_

_**Todo relacionado a la serie Total Drama pertenece a Teletoon y Cartoon Network.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Día 1: El primer reto**

Noah y Marine seguían sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando Marine llegó al muelle, lo primero que ocurrió fue que tuvo una pelea con Noah, lo que provocó que los dos campistas se odiaran. Ahora, en su primer reto, tenían que trabajar juntos.

"Chris, ¿estás loco?" le dijo Marine al animador, rompiendo el silencio que había.

"Estoy empezando a creer que este programa esta arreglado para que nos toque con personas que no soportamos." Continuó Noah, que estaba bastante molesto.

"Campistas" les interrumpió Chris, "no me importa si se caen bien o no. El programa es así y debemos continuar con las siguientes parejas."

La pantalla empezó a llenarse de nombres de nuevo. Después de unos breves segundos, dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla. Otra vez, los campistas habían quedado con la boca abierta, ya que otra vez había salido dos nombres de personas que no se soportaban.

"Y quien lo diría, nuestra siguiente pareja es nada menos que… ¡DUNCAN Y TYLER!"

Los dos campistas nombrados quedaron estupefactos, y después se miraron el uno al otro frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Chris: Iba a poner a John y a Duncan por lo ocurrido en la cabina, pero después de pensarlo dos veces, se me ocurrió que sería mejor poner a Duncan con Tyler, ¡porque lo ocurrido en el muelle de seguro que subió lo ratings!_

* * *

"Muy bien chicos, vamos a ver quienes son nuestras siguientes parejas." Segundos después aparecen los otros nombres. "¡Courtney y Gwen!"

Esto si daba mala espina. Esas chicas no tienen muy buena relación desde la segunda temporada. Bueno, la verdad, Courtney nunca le ha caído bien la chica gótica, ya que siempre la consideró un peligro, más bien dicho, una amenaza. Por el otro lado, Gwen nunca odió a Courtney, pero la consideraba muy mandona.

"_Genial, de seguro ahora__ Courtney tendrá una buena excusa para lanzarme de un acantilado. Gracias Chris." _Pensó la chica gótica, mientras su compañera la miraba enojada.

Chris miraba la tensión que había en el equipo de Los Asesinos Endemoniados. _"Esto será mejor de lo que pensé."_ Pensaba el animador con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Muy bien campistas, presten a atención a la pantalla, ya que nuestra siguiente pareja es… ¡EVA Y EZEKIEL!" Con esto suelta una pequeña risa. Ezekiel, al ver la pantalla con su nombre y de Eva, empezó a temblar, y después vio a la chica con la cual sería una pareja. Eva lo veía con la misma expresión que le puso hace 2 años atrás, cuando Ezekiel dijo comentarios machistas en la primera temporada (el pobre no sabía lo que decía, ya que fue educado en casa, y no sabía que decir eso era malo).

"_Chris me quiere muerte, eh. Estoy seguro." _Pensó Ezekiel, que seguía asustado. Eva no dejaba de mirar a Ezekiel enojada, haciendo que él estuviera incómodo.

"Muy bien, nuestra siguiente pareja es… ¡Lance y Lindsay!"

"¡Genial!" dijo la chica rubia, que parecía contenta. De repente, cambia su expresión de una feliz a una confusa. "Espera, ¿quién es Lance?"

Lance solo la vio, y después puso su mano en su frente. La miró y le dijo: "Lindsay, yo soy Lance."

La rubia gira la cabeza y ve al chico que le habló (el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro). Lindsay se pone feliz y lo abraza. "Genial, espero que seamos amigos al final de esto, Lince."

Duncan suelta una pequeña risa. "Oh, me encanta como empezó la amistad." Al escuchar Tyler ese comentario, se levanta y mira al criminal enojado. Estaba a punto de pegarle, si no fuera porque justo Chris habló por el megáfono.

"¡CAMPISTAS! ¡QUE LAS PELEAS OCURRAN EN EL RETO!" Después de eso, Tyler se calmó (no completamente) y se sentó. Chris, al ver que el deportista había vuelto a su lugar, dejó el megáfono al lado y volvió con el programa. "Ahora, las siguientes dos personas que tendrá que trabajar juntos son… ¡Trent y Julie!"

Trent mostró una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que no le importaba mucho que fuera con ella, como no la conocía, pensó que sería bueno que ellos empezaran a saber más del otro en el otro. Trent giró la cabeza hacía Julie, la cual se veía molesta por alguna razón. Ella gira la cabeza hacia el músico, y después mira al piso rápidamente. Esto provocó que el chico la mirara de una manera confusa, porque no entendió lo que acaba de pasar. _"¿Fue algo que tenía lo que hizo que dejara de mirarme?"_

"Ahora, nuestra siguiente pareja es… ¡Dorothy y Cody!"

Cody, después de ver la pantalla, suspiró y cruzo los brazos. Noah, que estaba al lado de él, se dio cuenta de su acción.

"Cody, ¿qué pasa? Deberías estar feliz de que te tocara una mujer, quien podrás conocer, y quien posiblemente sea tu futura novia."

"Noah, no es eso… verás…" No pudo terminar la frase, ya que empezó a deprimirse y bajó la cabeza. Noah lo vio, después giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo Ezekiel, que solo se encogió de hombros, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a Cody.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Cody: Creo que Chris le gusta burlarse de mí por el hecho que aún no tengo novia a pesar de haber estado 2 años en este programa. __Ya es bastante malo que no me hubiera tocado con Julie, pero creo que estar con Dorothy es todavía peor. Desde que la vi en el muelle, supe que sería mejor estar lejos de ella. No sé porque, pero creo que ella se parece a las chicas que me molestaban en el colegio._

* * *

"Ahora la siguiente pareja del equipo Los Asesinos Endemoniados es… ¡John y Brad!"

Los chicos no parecían molestos con la persona que les tocó, ya que ni siquiera se conocen bien.

Chris, al darse cuenta que no había pelea ni odio entre estos dos, decidió seguir. "Nuestra siguiente pareja son… ¡Erwin y Susan!"

Erwin y Susan se miran. "Espero que nos llevemos bien en este reto." Le dijo Erwin a la chica.

"Y yo también. Aunque no esperes nada si me atrasas." Le dijo la chica en tono de broma.

"No te prometo nada." Le respondió Erwin.

Chris los miró, y lo único que quería era que aparecieran los últimos nombres del equipo para que vea más drama. "Y nuestra penúltima pareja es… ¡Beth y Allan! ¡Eso significa que Rosie y Tania serán juntas en esta competencia!"

Tania saltó de alegría y abrazó a Rosie. Rosie quería que le partiera un rayo por la mitad, porque ya era bastante malo que tuviera a Tania como compañera de equipo, además tenían que dormir en el mismo cuarto, sin olvidar que compartían el camarote. Bueno, creo que ya tienen la idea de cómo se sentía ella en ese momento. _"Chris estarás muerto después de esto." _Pensó la chica. Mientras que la otra pareja, Allan y Beth, solo sonrieron.

"Muy bien campistas, es hora de decir las parejas de La Barricada Gritona. Nuestra pareja es…"

Todo el equipo de La Barricada Gritona miraba la pantalla nerviosamente. Viendo las parejas que le tocaron al otro equipo, no podían imaginarse que parejas podían haber ingeniado Chris para esa parte del reto. De repente, dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla, muchos quedaron estupefactos.

"Wow, nuestra primera pareja es nada menos que ¡Heather y Leshawna!"

Las chicas estaban con la boca abierta, después se miraron enojadas el uno para la otra.

"Espero que hagas un buen trabajo en esta parte del reto, ya que no perderé por culpa tuya." Le dijo Heather que tenía los brazos cruzados.

"¿Perdón?" le dijo Leshawna, que empezaba a ponerse furiosa (bueno, ya estaba, solo que todavía más con ese comentario).

"Tienes que obvio seguir mi ritmo, ya que me atrasarás. Eres muy lenta, sin mencionar…"

"Oh, no. Tú no querrás terminar esa frase, maldita…"

"Um, campistas. ¡Tenemos que continuar el show!" Chris les gritó otra vez por el megáfono. "Si siguen así, no van a mostrar nada interesante para la competencia, y eso no será bueno para los ratings." Leshawna y Heather seguían enojadas, pero evitando contacto visual entre ella. "Continuando, nuestra siguiente pareja es… ¡Zack y Harold!"

Zack miró a Harold enojado, el cual también lo miraba con la misma expresión. Después, Zack le mostró el puño a Harold en la cara. "Escúchame Harold. Si pierdo este reto por tu culpa, verás algo más que estrellas esta noche." Harold solo lo mira enojado. "Idiota" dice el chico con gafas bien bajo, y después gira la cabeza. Leshawna, que estaba al lado de él, le pone la mano en el hombro y pone una sonrisa en el rostro para que se animara (lo cual resultó, ya que cuando la vio, le devolvió una sonrisa).

Chris seguía sonriendo, ya que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. "Ahora, nuestra siguiente pareja es… ¡Izzy y DJ!"

"¡QUE ES E-SCOPE!" grita la chica pelirroja al animador.

"Bueno, E-scope y DJ."

"Eso está mucho mejor." Después Izzy salta de alegría y abraza a DJ, el cual intentaba ocultar su preocupación con una sonrisa. Pensar que le iba a tocar Izzy era algo de preocuparse, ya que uno nunca sabe lo que hará ella en el reto.

"Y ahora, nuestra otra pareja es… ¡Lucy y Sadie!"

Sadie se puso muy triste al ver su nombre en la pantalla, pero no con el de su mejor amiga. "Pero… necesito estar con Katie. No puedo ir a una caza de gemas sin ella. Por favor Chris, haz un cambio." Le suplicó la chica al animador.

"No puedo, esta vez no haré ningún cambio. Así no sería divertido." De repente, desaparecen los nombres que estaban en la pantalla, y aparecen otros dos en su lugar. "Además que a Katie le toca con Matty."

Katie queda atónita al ver eso. Después las chicas se miran. "Sadie, sé que será difícil hacer esto sin ti, pero se fuerte y tal vez ganaremos."

Sadie, que se le habían salido algunas lágrimas, se las seca y abraza a Katie. "Esta bien Katie. Lo haré por ti. Eres mi mejor amiga."

"Tu también."

"¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Este grito provocó que todos los campistas tuvieran que taparse los oídos con sus manos. Lucy y Matty se vieron, y lo único que querían es que los mataran en ese momento.

"Ojala que esos gritos no nos dejen sordos al final del programa. Bueno, continuando, nuestra siguiente pareja es… ¡Steven y Bridgette!"

Bridgette mira a su pareja, la cual tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba enojado. _"Esto será un reto muy difícil."_ Pensó la chica surfista, que después solo suspiró.

En la pantalla, empezaron a salir más nombres rápidamente, hasta que solo mostró dos claramente. "Y la otra pareja para esta parte del reto es… ¡Peter y Maire!"

Peter mira a la chica con quien le tocaba, la cual lo vio un instante y después lo ignoró. Peter suspira y después ve a Lucy, la cual estaba molesta. _"Bueno, tendré suerte para la próxima." _Pensó el chico mientras revisaba su banano, viendo si tenía todo lo necesario para el reto.

"Campista, atentos a la pantalla, ya que nuestra próxima pareja es… ¡Geoff y Natasha! Esto será interesante ver."

Geoff mira a su compañera. Ella le sonríe, pero después gira la cabeza roja, dejando a Geoff confuso.

"Je, je. Me esta gustando mucho este trabajo." El animador después ve a los campistas un rato y empieza a ver las personas que no tenían aún una pareja. Después sonríe y los siguientes dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla. "Y campistas, Nicholas y Christina son nuestra siguiente pareja."

Nicholas sonríe y ve a su compañera, la cual solo lo vio con una sonrisa. De repente empezaron a aparecer muchos nombres en la pantalla.

"Muy bien, estamos a punto de decir las últimas parejas." Y de repente salen los últimos cuatro nombres, pero dos en un sector izquierdo de la pantalla y los otros en el lado derecho. "Damas y caballeros, ¡nuestras parejas son Justin y Anastasia, y William y Owen!"

Owen grita de emoción y le da un gran abrazo a William (produciendo que este empezara a ahogarse). Anastasia vio a los dos un rato y soltó una risita. Después vio a Justin, y se preocupó un poco.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Anastasia: Esto será muy complicado. No es que caiga mal Justin, es que nunca fui una fan __de él. Además que será más difícil hacer respetar mis opiniones, ya que él siempre está pensando en él mismo y nunca escucha a los otros. (Después cambia su expresión a una más relajada.) ¿Vieron que tierno se veían William y Owen? Parecían como si fueran mejores amigos. (Se ríe)_

* * *

Chris hace que suba la pantalla. "Muy bien campistas, ahora que ya saben con quien les va a tocar, ¡es hora de la ruleta!" Todas las personas quedaron mirando la ruleta un rato. "Antes que la haga rodar para decirles en que lugar deben buscar las gemas, les recomiendo que se pongan sus traje de baños, ya que esta parte del reto será muy mojado." Después soltó una risa con Chef, dejando algunos campistas curiosos. "Tienen 5 minutos para cambiarse, y quiero que estén de vuelta aquí en el escenario para decirles el lugar donde tendrán que encontrar la gema."

Después de los breves minutos que les había dado Chris a los campistas, todos se habían cambiado a su traje de baño, y también estaban arriba del escenario con sus parejas.

"Campistas, Chef hará girar esta ruleta y a cada pareja le va a tocar un ícono distinto, el cual será el lugar donde deben buscar su gema. La primera pareja la cual le daré el ícono será Noah y Marine. Así que Chef, empieza a girar la flecha de la ruleta." Chef se acerca a la ruleta y empieza a girar. Después de unos breves segundos, la flecha se detiene en un ícono. "Marine, Noah, les informo que el lugar donde está su gema es en nada menos que en una cueva submarina, pero hay solo una forma para entrar a esta cueva."

"Porque no me gustará lo que dirá en breves segundos." Dijo Noah, algo nervioso.

"Esa entrada es nada menos que… ¡tirarse del acantilado de 1000 pies de altura en una zona específica!"

Noah quedó parado con los ojos abiertos como platos. Noah odió saltar ese acantilado que había en la otra isla, y ahora le tocaba saltar uno otra vez, pero en esta oportunidad saltaba con una chica que no soportaba. Genial, simplemente genial.

"Lo siento Chris, pero simplemente me estás mandando al infierno en este desafío." Le dijo Noah en un tono molesto.

"¿Entonces no lo vas hacer y nos costarás el reto?" le preguntó Marine furiosa.

"Bueno, prefiero esforzarme más en los otras dos partes antes de ir a un acantilado y posiblemente, romper cada hueso de mi cuerpo, haciéndome incapacitado para continuar en esta competencia. Agregando que alguien posiblemente me mate antes de que empiece el reto."

"¿Eso que quiere decir?"

"Wow, no solo eres hiperactiva y molesta, también eres algo tonta."

Esto hizo que la furia de Marine llegara a su límite. La chica le pega un golpe en el estómago bien fuerte, dejando al chico de tez mate en el suelo. Marine, después de ver lo que había hecho, gira enojada con los brazos cruzados, evitando mirar al chico que gemía de dolor en el escenario. Algunos campistas miraban con preocupación la escena, mientras que otros trataban de aguantar su risa.

Chris se rió de la escena y después se dirigió a los campistas. "Muy bien. Duncan y Tyler." La flecha empezó a girar otra vez. Cuando paró, Chris se dirigió a los dos chicos. "Su lugar está ubicado en el bosque, pero tienen que buscarlo en un árbol específico."

"¿Eso es todo, viejo? No era necesario que nos hubiéramos cambiado a trajes de baños." Le dijo Duncan.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo con él. Además que podremos tener algunos raspones tratando de escalar en árbol." Le dijo Tyler.

"¿Quién dijo que yo recibiré un raspón? Eres tú el que debería preocuparse de lastimarse contra el tronco del árbol." Le dijo Duncan, provocando que Tyler lo mirara furioso.

"Campistas," les dijo Chris a los adolescentes que estaban a punto de pelear. "Tranquilicen. Nunca dije que tenían que trepar un árbol."

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Duncan y Tyler al animador al mismo tiempo con miradas confusas.

"Lo verán cuando encuentren un árbol distinto al resto." Después Chris suelta una pequeña risa, y continua hablando. "Muy bien, Courtney y Gwen, el lugar donde tendrá que buscar la gema es…" La flecha de la ruleta gira de nuevo y para en otro ícono. "Tienen que buscar una cueva que está al final del bosque, al sureste de aquí. No sé preocupen, les daremos un mapa para que no se pierdan." Después muchos campistas lo miran enojado. "Ups, olvidé mencionar que les daremos mapas y brújulas para que sepan en que ubicación está la gema que deben buscar." Muchos campistas, al escuchar esto, se relajaron un poco. "Muy bien, nuestra siguiente pareja, Eva y Ezekiel."

Ezekiel empezó a temblar, mientras Eva estaba de brazos cruzados enojada. Chef hace girar la flecha de la ruleta y para en un ícono. "Ustedes dos tendrán que buscar una cueva en la playa. No se preocupen, el mapa les dirá donde está."

Eva mira a Ezekiel enojada. "Espero que sepas leer mapas. Porque si nos perdemos por tu culpa, considérate muerto." Ezekiel empieza a sudar y traga saliva ante la amenaza de Eva.

"Muy bien, nuestra siguiente pareja, Lance y Lindsay." La flecha gira de nuevo y luego para. "Ustedes tendrán que buscar su gema en un pantano cerca de aquí, más o menos un poco más al sur."

"Chip, ¿en este reto tengo que obligatoriamente mancharme en el lodo? Ya que no quiero ensuciar mi pelo, lo acabo de lavar." De dijo Lindsay en un tono preocupado.

"Depende en que sector de la gema está. ¡Y me llamo Chris!"

Lindsay pone la cara baja. Lance, al ver eso, pone la mano en su hombro. "No te preocupes Lindsay, si quieres, yo puedo hacer esas partes mientras, no sé, estás en mi espalda. De este modo, evitarás ensuciAAu pelo con lodo."

Lindsay sonríe a Lance y lo abraza. "Gracias Lince, eres muy bueno."

"Espero que no pienses que van a ser más que amigos, filósofo, ya que está tomada." Dijo Duncan, tratando de hacer que Lance se sintiera algo incómodo.

Lance lo miró y respondió en forma calmada. "No te preocupes de eso, ya que esto lo llamo ayudar a otra persona por una noble causa."

Duncan, al escuchar esto, se ríe. "Apuesto que esa noble causa es tener una cita con ella al final del reto."

"Puede ser que quiera, ya que es muy bonita y tierna." Esto provocó que Lindsay sonrojara un poco por el comentario. "Pero, sabiendo que ya tiene novio, sería malo de mi parte pedir eso a cambio. Además, lo hago para que no sufra. No es bueno permitir que pase eso, sobretodo a ella." Lindsay sonríe.

"Muchas gracias Lince. ¡Eres unas de las personas más tiernas que he conocido!" Con esto último, Lindsay abraza todavía más fuerte a Lance y lo besa en la mejilla. Lance, tomado por sorpresa por esto, se ruboriza. Duncan se ríe de esto, pero a Tyler no parecía importarle.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Lance: No sé cual es el problema de Duncan esta temporada. Está más agresivo que antes. Algo le está molestando, y mucho. Lo que me pregunto es que será. ¿Problemas en casa, o tal vez…?_

* * *

"Ahora es el turno de darle la ubicación a Trent y Julie." La flecha gira de nuevo, se detiene rápidamente. "Ustedes tienen que buscar la posición de la gema en una cascada. Cuando la encuentren la cascada, tienen que buscar una cueva. Pero tengan cuidado, ya que más de una. Si cometen el error de entrar en la equivocada, no salen nunca más." Trent y Julie se miran preocupados al escuchar esa advertencia.

"¿Cómo sabremos cual es la correcta?" pregunta Trent al animador.

"Lo verán cuando lleguen ahí." A pesar de eso, que Trent y Julie seguían desconformes e incómodos. "Cody y Dorothy, les daremos ahora el lugar donde tienen que buscar la gema." Después de girar un rato, la flecha para en un ícono. "Tienen que buscar la gema en un lago que está cerca en el bosque."

"No recuerdo que haya un lago en esta serie." Le dice Dorothy al animador, después revienta un globo hecho por su chicle.

"Dorothy, recuerda que Chris dijo que esta era una isla nueva. Puede ser que haya un lago por ahí." Le dijo Cody a la chica.

"Si tú lo dices." Dorothy seguía incómoda y molesta con eso.

"Muy bien, nuestra siguiente pareja, John y Brad." La flecha se detiene en un ícono después de girar un rato. "Su gema está escondida en el bosque, en una cueva específica. En el mapa se verá en que sección del bosque está." Brad y John se miraron un rato.

"Sabes leer mapas, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Brad a John.

"No muy bien, soy mejor con la brújula." Le dijo John algo avergonzado.

"Espero que lo que me enseñó mi hermano me sirva de algo." Concluyó Brad suspirando.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Brad: Esto ape__sta. Nunca he sido bueno en esto. Mi hermano me trató de enseñar, pero no le entendí mucho. Allan es un genio. ¿Quién crees que tuvo la idea de hacer esa pequeña sorpresa en el muelle? Yo solo contribuí con la fuerza._

* * *

La flecha para en otro ícono. "Erwin, Susan. Su retro es cruzar por el bosque, donde tendrán que cruzar unos obstáculos para llegar a la gema."

Susan solo sonrío. "No te preocupes, yo siempre hago eso en mis horas libres." La chica después levanta los brazos para estirarse un poco.

Erwin la miraba preocupada. "Um, Susan, ¿te importaría que te dijera que yo… bueno… soy algo malo para esto?"

Susan lo miró un rato. "No sé, depende cual mal lo hagas. No creo que sea tan difícil."

"Pero podría ser resbaladizo, ya que posiblemente tenga mucha agua por ahí."

"Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien." A pesar de la respuesta de la chica, Erwin seguía preocupado.

Chef hace girar la ruleta y para en otro ícono. "Allan, Beth, el lugar donde tienen que buscar la gema está en un precipicio, pero en otro sector de la isla. Cuando vean el mapa, verán lo que estoy hablando."

Allan y Beth se miraron un rato, después, Beth preguntó: "Chris, lo que intentas decir acerca que la gema que tenemos que buscar está en un precipicio, ¿significa que tenemos que escalar y buscar en las rocas la gema?"

"Correcto. Tengan suerte con eso." Después Chef hace que la flecha gire de nuevo, y para en otro ícono. "Veamos, Tania y Rosie, tienen que buscar su gema en otra parte del bosque, pero esta vez cruzando un lugar lleno de flores."

"¿Flores? No sabía que ESTE lugar tuviera flores." Le dijo Rosie, algo sorprendida con la ubicación con que le tocó.

"Si, eso no es algo normal de esta isla. Creo que lo más lindo que había eran, con suerte, los osos." Dijo Tania, también algo asombrada.

"Bueno, pero como les había dicho, esta es una isla nueva, y solo trasladamos las cosas que habían en la otra a esta. Esta isla tiene más cosas que la otra no tenía, como por ejemplo, las flores. Pero les advierto, no se confíen." Tania y Rosie se miraron preocupadas y tragaron saliva. "Muy bien, eso eran todas las parejas de los Asesinos Endemoniados. Ahora le toca a los a La Barricada Gritona." Chris gira la cabeza y ve al equipo que acaba de mencionar. "Muy bien, empezaremos dando la ubicación a la primera pareja: Heather y Leshawna."

La flecha es girada por Chef, de nuevo, y para en un ícono. El animador se dirige a las dos chicas que se miraban furiosas. "Chicas, el lugar donde tienen que buscar la gema es en una cueva, donde viven los osos."

Heather y Leshawna se miran con preocupación. Esta parte del reto no sería nada fácil.

"Oh, pero E-scope quería ir a la cueva de los osos." Dijo la chica peligrosa. "Tal vez E-scope encuentre al oso el cual jugó videojuegos la otra vez, el cual se enojó, ya que E-scope le ganó en una pelea. Y eso fue tan divertido y…"

"Ya entendimos."Dijo el animador a la chica. La flecha en otro ícono. "Como E-scope tiene tantas ganas de ver sus viejos amigos, ella con DJ van a ir a un lago lleno de pirañas que cuidan una cueva."

Izzy grita de alegría mientras DJ temblaba. La flecha, después de ser girada, para en un ícono. "Ahora, Zack y Harold, tienen que buscar su gema en una montaña. Suerte con eso, ya que no es nada fácil escalarla."

Zack se río. "Lo único que me tendré que preocupar es de que este cuatro ojos me atrase cuando intento escalar."

Harold lo mira enoja. "Mira, Si crees que eres tan bueno para esto, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos por separado y veremos quien llega a la gema primero? Eso si llegas ahí sin perderte."

"¿Quién dijo que me iba a perder? Verás que tengo el mejor sentido de orientación del mundo."

Harold solo gira sus ojos. La fecha es girada de nuevo por Chef, parando después en otro ícono. "Lucy, Sadie. Ustedes tienen que ir por otro pantano, pero tienen que cruzarlo por el agua, ya que está escondido por ahí."

"Chris, ¿no va a ver ningún animal en el agua?" preguntó Lucy.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" le dice Sadie.

"Porque no quiero escucharte gritar y arrancar, haciendo que perdamos el reto." Este comentario hizo que Sadie y Katie la miraran enojada.

"No te preocupes Lucy. No hay ningún animal, ya que es bastante malo ya cruzar por agua sucia y con lodo." Le dice Chris. Después la fecha, después de ser girada, para en un ícono. "Matty y Katie, su gema está en el bosque, entre medio de un montón de árboles. Cuidado, es muy fácil perderse."

Katie y Matty se miran. La chica ve que el chico estaba preocupado por la situación de perderse, así que Katie lo trata de animar. "No te preocupes Matty, con mi sentido de orientación, y con la ayuda del mapa y la brújula, no nos perderemos."

Matty no se relajó con eso. Es más, empezó a estresarse y a preocuparse todavía más, ya que empezó a recordar el episodio donde Katie fue eliminada. En ese episodio, Katie y Sadie se pierden, y Katie demuestra tener un pésimo sentido de orientación. _"Ahora si estoy seguro que nunca saldré del bosque"_ piensa el chico.

La flecha para en otro ícono. Chris gira la cabeza y se dirige a la siguiente pareja. "Steven, Bridgette, ustedes tienen que ir a un acantilado, y tienen que hace lo mismo que Allan y Beth, solo que esta vez, ustedes tienen que ir a uno que está en otro sector de la isla."

Steven mira a Bridgette, la cual estaba confiada. Steven suspira. _"Bueno, ahí va mi oportunidad de ganar esta parte del reto." _La chica lo queda mirando confusa, ya que empezó a darse cuenta que el chico que sería su pareja no solo estaba con su traje de baño, sino también que usaba una polera blanca.

"Steven, ¿estás seguro que no querrás sacarte la polera en este reto? Te lo vas a ensuciar y andar el resto del reto con una polera sucia y mojada no es nada bueno." Le dijo Bridgette.

"No, estoy bien." Le respondió el chico, pero a pesar de eso, Bridgette seguía algo curiosa.

La flecha gira y para de nuevo. Chris se dirige a la otra pareja, la cual estaba medio distraída. "Maire y Peter. Les quiero decir que la gema que deben buscar está en una cueva, después de pasar un obstáculo, lo cual creo que no será muy placentero que digamos."

Maire ignoraba al animador, mientras Peter, después de escuchar atentamente a Chris, empieza a revisar en su banano si tenía todo. _"Veamos… si, creo que tengo todo lo necesario."_

Chris vio que los chicos no iban a decir nada, así que no perdió el tiempo y le pidió a Chef que girara la flecha. Durantes unos segundos, para en otro ícono. "Muy bien, Geoff y Natasha. Ustedes tienen que ir al mar y encontrar una cueva submarina. No se preocupen, no tienen que saltar el acantilado." Después el animador se da cuenta que Noah lo miraba enojado. Luego sigue hablando. "Ustedes verán como se entra."

"No hay problema, nosotros lo averiguaremos rápido ¿qué dices Natasha?" le pregunta Geoff a su compañera, la cual estaba mirando en dirección al otro equipo y no prestaba atención a la competencia o a lo que le decían.

"Em, Natasha. ¿Me escuchaste?" le pregunta Geoff.

Natasha, al darse cuenta que le estaban hablando, gira a Geoff y sonríe y sonroja. "¿Qué…dijiste?"

"Natasha… ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dijo Chris?"

La chica se pone más roja, después hace un gesto de no con la cabeza lento, ya que estaba muy avergonzada.

Geoff solo se río un poco después le susurra en el oído. "¿Ese John te distrajo un poco?" Esto provocó que Natasha casi se desmayara, pero se contuvo y dijo un si con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, te lo cuento en el camino lo que hay que hacer." Los dos campistas después sonríen.

Chris, al ver que no hay nada de drama, decide volver con la competencia, dando las últimas ubicaciones a las parejas restantes. "Muy bien, Christina y Nicholas, atento ya que ahora les diré donde estará la gema." La flecha gira de nuevo, y para en un ícono. "Ustedes tendrán que buscar su gema en un lugar cerca de unos precipicios. Es un lugar oculto, que ustedes tendrán que resolver poco a poco."

Christina y Nicholas se miran. La chica del grupo de dos estaba tranquila. "No te preocupes Nicholas, con mi experiencia, tal vez lo hagamos rápido. _It will be too easy."_ Nicholas la mira confuso, ya que no entendió la última frase, porque no sabe hablar inglés.

"Bueno… si tu lo dices." Le respondió el chico para no quedar como si no hubiera entendido nada de lo que acaba de decir.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Nicholas: No me atreví a decirle que no había entendido lo que había dicho. Te apuesto __que esa chica me hubiera insultado, ya que basada con lo que me dijo Harold, Christina te insulta si haces algo tonto o si está molesta. Así que pensé que sería mejor hacerle creer que sé lo que dice._

* * *

El animador ve a las dos últimas parejas que quedan. "Muy bien, como solo quedan dos parejas, en vez de girar la ruleta, les diré al tiro donde tendrán que ubicar la gema." Se dirige a unas de las parejas restantes. "Anastasia y Justin, ustedes tienen que ir a una cueva que está cerca de un río. Tengan cuidado, parecerá fácil, pero no lo será. Créanme."

Anastasia empezó a preocuparse, pero Justin estaba calmado, ya que tenía un plan para que no le pasara nada malo en la competencia.

Chris después va a la última pareja. "Muy bien, William y Owen, ustedes tendrán que buscar una cueva que está en un acantilado. No es el mismo que tendrán que saltar Noah y Marine, así que no se confíen en donde van ellos."

"¡Si! ¡Este reto ya me está gustando!" grita Owen, y después abrazó fuerte a William, el cual se asfixiaba con el abrazo del grandote. "¡Esto será grandioso!"

Anastasia ve la escena y se acerca a Owen. "Owen, ¿podrías dejar en el suelo a William? Lo estás estrangulando." Owen ve al chico, que se estaba quedando sin aliento. Al darse cuenta que no estaba respirando, lo suelta.

William después se levanta y hace como si no le pasó nada. Anastasia se acerca a él. "¿Estás bien, William?"

El chico le sonríe. "No te preocupes, no me causó daño alguno." Después se acerca un poco más a Anastasia. "Además, debería preocuparme más de que él no me mate sus gases en este reto." Le murmura a la chica, la cual se ríe.

"Entonces, ten cuidado con las toxinas."

Chris se para en medio de los dos. "Sé que su conversación está interesante, pero me gustaría que continuáramos con el reto." Los dos campistas después se incorporan al lado de sus respectivas parejas de equipo, sonrojados.

"Muy bien, como les había dicho antes, esta parte del reto se tratará de buscar la gema y traerla aquí de vuelta al anfiteatro. Tienen por lo menos 2 horas para buscarla y traerla de vuelta. Como también les dije, este reto tiene puntos. Si traen la gema entre 0 a 1 hora, las dos personas obtienen 30 puntos cada uno; si llegan entre 1 hora a 1 hora con 20 minutos, ustedes tendrán 20 puntos; si traen su gema entre 1 hora 20 minutos a 1 hora 45 minutos, ustedes tienen solo 15 puntos; y finalmente, si ustedes llegan aquí entre 1 hora y 45 minutos a dos horas, ustedes tendrán 10 miserables puntos. Y obvio que si ustedes no llegan en el límite de tiempo, ustedes no tendrán ningún punto."

"Y para que ustedes no se pierdan, y para evtitar reclamos más tarde, acá les entrego una brújula y un mapa con la ubicación de su gema." Chris empezó a dar los materiales a las parejas.

Después de entregar los objetos a todas las parejas, Noah miró con desconfianza a la chica como su pareja, que ahora tenía la brújula y el mapa. "Espero que sepas lo que haces."

"No te preocupes Noah, esto será muy…" Su frase fue interrumpida, porque se tropezó con una tabla, haciendo que ella chocara con la ruleta, la cual se salió de su palo y rodó. Esto provocó que se cortara una cortina, y unos focos de luz cayeron, logrando que se incendiara la cortina que estaba caída en el suelo (eso si es ser tener mala suerte). Muchos campistas quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos mientras veían lo que pasaba en el escenario.

Marine se da vuelta y ve a su pareja, que la veía asustado. La chica solo sonrojo un poco y después dijo: "Um… ¿ups?"

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Marine: __Fue el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi vida. ¡No sé como pudo pasar todo eso! Normalmente no soy tan torpe, pero normalmente siempre hago algo torpe en el momento menos oportuno. ¡Incluso en el video de audición cometí una estupidez!_

_Noah: Estoy pensando que esa chica terminará matándome al final de esto. ¡Ella es más torpe que Bridgette! Ni ella deja esa embarradas._

* * *

Chris, que trataba de olvidar lo ocurrido hace poco, se acerca a los campistas, que estaban aún estupefactos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Muy bien, la búsqueda de gemas empieza… ¡AHORA!"

En pocos segundos, todos los campistas habían salido al lugar donde tenían que buscar su gema.

* * *

**(Los Asesinos Endemoniados: Noah y Marine)**

Marine y Noah iban caminando por el bosque dirigiéndose al precipicio. Marine estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras Noah leía el mapa sosteniéndolo con una mano y la brújula con la otra mientras trataba de mantener una distancia de su pareja.

"¿Sabes algo Noah? Esto sería más fácil si uno de nosotros tuviera la brújula y el otro leyera el mapa."

Noah giró la cabeza y vio a Marine enojada. Él seguía molesto con lo que le había hecho la chica en el anfiteatro (lo cual fue muy vergonzoso para él). "Mira, no sé porque tendría que confiar en ti, después de lo ocurrido, me va a costar trabajo. Además, después de esa pequeña demostración que hiciste, no sé que sería peor darte. La brújula posiblemente la romperías y el mapa se te escaparías de tus manos. Así que verás que las dos opciones nos costaría el reto."

"Mira Noah, sé que ahora lo único que quieres es terminar pronto esta parte del reto, ya que quieres alejarte de mí lo más pronto posible. Pero tienes que entender que esta parte se trata de trabajar en pareja. O sea, tenemos que confiar el uno al otro, sino, posiblemente no lleguemos a la hora con la gema."

Noah la queda mirando un rato. Estaba sorprendido con lo que había dicho la chica. Esto le demostró que no era tan tonta como parecía. Después puso su mano en su barbilla y quedó pensando un rato.

"Déjame ver, yo te odio, y tú a mi. Yo obviamente soy más inteligente que tú, además que yo ya he estado en este programa antes, o sea, tengo más experiencia. Debemos agregar que eres algo torpe e hiperactiva, y eso nos deja claro que eres una persona que quiere hacer todo de la manera más rápida posible, por lo que no eres muy cuidadosa." Marine lo empieza a ver furiosa, ya que empezaba a molestar esa conversación. Noah continuó hablando. "Entonces, en conclusión, yo haré la parte de cruzar por el bosque y tú buscas la gema. Sencillo y nadie sale…" Noah no pudo terminar, ya que Marine le pega un puñetazo en su estómago, haciendo que tuviera que tirarse al suelo.

"Mira sabelotodo, lo haremos a mi modo. Los dos trabajaremos juntos en esto y sin peros. Si quieres llegar lejos, tendrás que empezar a ayudarnos. O sea, también tendrás que ayudarme a buscar la gema, ¡quieras o no!"

Noah, que seguía gimiendo de dolor en el suelo, la mira. "¿Y qué pasa si me rehúso?" No tuvo que esperar su respuesta, ya que Marine lo agarra y lo carga su hombro, quedando Noah colgando y mirando hacia atrás. "¡OYE! ¡BÁJAME!"

Marine no lo escuchó y agarró el mapa y se lo pasó. Después ella recoge la brújula y empieza a caminar.

"¿Estás loca o qué? Si no veo por donde vamos, ¡no llegaremos nunca al acantilado!"

"Cállate, genio. Fue tu culpa que tuviera que llegar a esta medida. La única forma de que pare con esto es si me pides perdón."

Noah queda callado un rato, después suspira. "Muy bien, lo siento. ¿Ahora me puedes bajar?" Al segundo después, Marine lo suelta.

"¿Feliz?"

"Tal vez. Pero estaría mejor si empezáramos a caminar para llegar al acantilado."

"Cierto."

Noah y Marine empiezan a caminar en dirección al acantilado, pero seguían molestos.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Noah: Cuando esta competencia termine, voy a poner una orden__ de restricción contra Marine, ya que definitivamente ella es bien peligrosa._

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: Duncan y Tyler)**

"¡Dame el mapa Duncan!" le gritó Tyler al delincuente.

"¡No! Posiblemente lo rompas por la mitad." Le respondió Duncan al atleta.

"¡Pero tienes el peor sentido de orientación que he visto! Ni siquiera sabes donde estamos parado."

"Si sé." El delincuente vio el mapa y empezó a revisar. "Estamos… aquí."

Tyler mira el lugar donde había apuntado en delincuente, y después mira enojado a Duncan. "Viejo, hemos pasado ese lugar hace por lo menos 5 minutos."

"Bueno, si me hubieras pasado la brújula desde un principio, no estaríamos en este embrollo."

"Aunque tuvieras la brújula, igual nos llevarías a la otra esquina de la isla."

Duncan no lo aguantó más. Tiró con furia el mapa al suelo, y después se lanzó hacia el deportista, derribándolo. No se dieron cuenta que con el impulso, la brújula había escapado de las manos de Tyler, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y se rompiera.

"¡NO!" gritan los dos chicos en el suelo.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Tyler: ¡Duncan es un idiota! No sé como Courtney lo soporta._

_Duncan: Tyler es un tarado. Ahora veo porque él y Lindsay se llevan tan bien._

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Izzy… e E-scope y DJ)**

"¡YAAAAHOOOO!" gritó la chica pelirroja que corría por todos lados con el mapa y la brújula en las manos. DJ la seguía de cerca, pero intentaba lo más posible de seguirle el ritmo, ya que no quería pederse en el bosque.

"Vamos DJ, si no nos apuramos, las pirañas se van a aburrir mucho y se comerán las una a las otras." Este comentario no ayudó en nada a DJ, el cual temblaba un poco. La chica, al ver que no había ninguna reacción positiva de parte del hombre, se acerca a él y le agarra el brazo. "¡Vamos DJ! Tenemos un reto que ganar. Además quiero ver si Tommy aún está vivo."

Su compañero lo mira confuso. "¿Tommy?"

"Si, Tommy, la piraña amigo de E-scope. Él es tan simpático, pero también es un mal perdedor. No acepta la derrota. Una vez, E-scope le ganó en la carrera de saltos en las cataratas, y se puso tan enojado que mordió a E-scope y se lo iba a comer, pero E-scope fue más astuto que él y le pegó muy fuerte, mandando al pez volando. Fue tan bueno, excepto que E-scope casi pierde la pierna ese día. Pero como decía…" Izzy no pudo continuar ya que se dio cuenta que DJ no estaba al lado de ella. Giró la cabeza, y vio que DJ estaba arrancándose de ella gritando como una pequeña niña.

"¡DJ! ¡LAS PIRAÑAS NO ESTÁN PARA ESE LADO!" La chica empieza a correr tras el chico, que estaba muerto de susto.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_DJ: ¡Esa chica está loca!__ Cuando termine este reto, voy a poner trampas alrededor de la caja donde está Bunny, solo para estar seguro que ella no lo saque de su escondite en la noche._

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: Lance y Lindsay)**

"¿Ya llegamos?" preguntó la rubia.

Lance y Lindsay han estado andando por el bosque por un rato, y la chica estaba un poco impaciente. Lance, que llevaba el mapa y la brújula (ya que posiblemente Lindsay no tenía la menor idea de como usar los objetos), trataba de mantener la calma, ya que ella le ha estado preguntado la misma pregunta hace por lo menos 15 minutos.

"Mira, sé que estás aburrida, pero sería mejor si habláramos de un tema que te mantendrá entretenida en el camino." Le dice Lance a la chica rubia.

Lindsay pone su dedo en su barbilla y empieza a pensar en un tema de conversación (o eso parecía). "Bueno… creo que sería bueno que me contarás que piensas de la competencia hasta ahora."

Lance quedó sorprendido con lo que le dijo su compañera. "Creo que todo está como lo había predicho, ya que sabía que iban a ver peleas y amistades nuevas en este programa."

"Y… ¿qué piensas de los campista? Llevas poco tiempo aquí, pero creo que ya te llevas bien con algunos."

"Bueno, de los hombres de mi equipo, pienso que Trent, John, Tyler, Ezekiel, Erwin, Cody, Allan y Brad son personas muy amigables. Noah está, de alguna manera, amable, pero al mismo tiempo distante. Creo que actúa así es porque está tratando de ser más sociable con las otras personas que las encuentra, más o menos, inteligentes, pero creo que le cuesta un poco. Y Duncan… está muy pesado y muy agresivo."

"Si, ese Don está muy pesado. ¿Viste cómo trató a Tyler?"

"Si, y también trató mal a John en la cabina, porque le empezó a gustar una chica del equipo opuesto."

"¡Oh, por Dios! Dinno se está comportando como Heather."

"Creo que esa sería la otra manera de decirlo. Pero pienso, no estoy totalmente seguro, que algo le está molestando a Duncan. Sé que ahora está en buena con Harold, pero creo que hay algo que le incomoda, lo que provoca que tenga esa actitud."

"Wow, eso es tan profundo. Ahora veo porque Beth está enamorada de ti." Al segundo de decir eso, Lindsay pone rápidamente sus manos en su boca, mientras Lance se sorprende y se ruboriza un poco.

"Um, no le cuentes que te dije." Le dice Lindsay avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, ¿pero por qué piensas que le gusto? ¿No lo estarás confundiendo con admiración?" le pregunta el chico.

"No, estoy segura que le gustas. Y mucho."

_*Flashback*_

_Lindsay y Beth estaban sacando las últimas cosas de sus maletas. Lindsay después se sienta al lado de Beth._

"_Oye Beth, ¿qué te parecen los nuevos?" le pregunta la chica que recién había terminado de ordenar sus cosas._

_Beth, que empezó a sacar sus últimas cosas, cierra su maleta y se sienta al lado de su mejor amiga. "Bueno, creo que hasta ahora, los que me caen bien son John, Erwin, Natasha, William, Anastasia y Lance. Ese Zack me parece algo pesado y también lo encuentro algo peligroso. También está Maire y Christina, las cuales me recuerdan algo a Heather. Allan y Brad no están tan mal, pero no son las personas las cuales me gustaría pasar el día."_

"_Si, pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido cuando tiraron a Kyle al agua."_

"_Lo fue, pero no sé que cosa les pasará por la cabeza. Y Tania me recuerda algo a Izzy. No es que caiga mal ella, pero es tan loca, y además, estar cerca de ella significa problemas."_

"_Wow, tus análisis son tan profundos. Te pareces a Lince."_

"_¿A quién?" Le pregunta la granjera confundida._

"_Me refiero que me recuerdas a ese chico con lentes que es tan inteligente."_

_Beth, al darse cuenta que hablaba de Lance, sonroja un poco. "¿Tú crees?"_

_Lindsay s__e da cuenta que las mejillas de su mejor amiga estaban algo coloradas. "¿Te gusta?"_

_Beth sonroja todavía más con ese comentario. "Bueno… si. Es que es tan inteligente. ¿Viste cómo cayó a Heather? ¿O cuándo respondió a Gwen? Fue tan genial."  
_

"_Si, yo también creo que lo fue."_

"_Aunque no quiero que le cuentes a nadie."_

"_No te preocupes no le contaré ni a un alma."_

_Beth solo la mira, y después suspira, ya que sabía que de algún modo, se le escaparía a una persona._

_*__Fin del flashback*_

Lindsay, después de recordar eso, se deprime, ya que no pudo cumplir su promesa (y lo peor fue que se lo contó a Lance, la persona la cual está enamorada Beth). Lance se dio cuenta de aquello, así que se acercó a la chica y le pone la mano en el hombro.

"Mira, ¿qué te parece si hablamos de otra cosa? Como… de la última oferta que mencionaste en el muelle,"

Lindsay pone una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminan. "Bueno, verás, como me encanta comprar, escuché esa oferta mientras veía mi teleserie favorita. Las ofertas eran increíbles, y la ropa que vendían era tan bonita. Era imposible negarse a eso."

Lance caminaba mientras escuchaba a Lindsay. No era su tema favorito de conversación, pero por lo menos la mantenía contenta.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Lance: Me sorprendí un poco de que esa chica Beth tenga un pequeño enamoramiento en mí cuando ni siquiera llevaba un día en la isla. Además, era casi imposible pensar que a ella le gusto, ya que, __tomando en cuenta sus antiguos enamoramientos, yo soy totalmente opuesto a ellos. Pero pensándolo bien, debería sentirme afortunado. Es casi imposible que a alguien como yo le guste a una niña tan amable, gentil, sincera y tierna. _

_(Se da cuenta de lo que dijo y sonroja)_

_¿Por qué dije eso aquí?_

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Nicholas y Christina)**

Christina iba con el mapa y Nicholas con la brújula. Los dos iban juntos para que no se perdieran.

"Entonces ¿por qué te metiste en este programa?" dijo Nicholas rompiendo el hielo.

"Bueno, me metí porque quería mostrar mis habilidades en televisión. No sé si te contaron, pero sé hablar tres idiomas." Dijo la chica entusiasmada.

"Si, ya me di cuenta. Sé que me hablaste en inglés hace un rato, ¿pero cuál es el otro?"

"Ese es el francés. Aunque no lo he domino bien. Pero como verás, el inglés me encanta. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Cuéntame de ti. ¿Por qué te metiste en este programa?"

"Yo me metí porque quería hacer algo entretenido antes de ir a la universidad. Aunque no lo parezca, yo quiero estudiar sicología."

Christina lo mira asombrada. "¿En serio? Wow, lo siento si te insulto, pero no parece." Después suelta una pequeña risa.

"No te preocupes, me lo dicen a diario. Algunos creen les estoy haciendo una broma."

De repente, Nicholas empieza a caminar viendo a la chica y deja de prestar atención al camino. Christina se da cuenta de eso.

"¿No deberías tener los ojos al otro lado?"

Nicholas no pudo responder, ya que se tropezó y cayó de cara en el suelo. Christina suspira. _"He's so stupid."_

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Christina: Estoy metida con un perdedor en mi equipo. __Genial, he's such an asshole._

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Zack y Harold)**

"¡ZACK! ¡NO VAYAS POR AHÍ! ¡GOSH!"

Harold trataba de seguir al chico que tenía como pareja, que no dejaba de correr en direcciones erróneas.

"Déjame solo Harold. Corro donde a mi se me de la gana. Además dijiste que lo íbamos a hacer por separado." Zack después sigue corriendo, alejándose lo más posible de Harold. Después de un tiempo, Harold se detiene para tomar aire. Cuando levanta la cabeza, se da cuenta que el chico no estaba a la vista. _"Genial, ese Zack me dejó solo en este bosque y sin el mapa. Simplemente genial."_

Harold empieza a caminar por el bosque, tratando de recordar la ubicación de la montaña la cual tenía que escalar.

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Heather y Leshawna)**

Heather y Leshawna trataban de no hablar, ya que posiblemente los llevaría a una pelea y les costaría el reto. Sorpresivamente, las dos chicas estaban trabajaban juntas: Leshawna llevaba la brújula y Heather el mapa.

A pesar de que las dos trabajaban en equipo, las chicas, cada vez que hacían contacto visual, fruncían el seño.

Después de caminar varios minutos, Heather y Leshawna deciden descansar un rato en una roca que había cerca. Leshawna estaba algo cansada, ya que ella no era de esas personas que tenían una gran resistencia. Sorpresivamente, aparece una botella de agua al frente de ella. La recoge y ve a Heather, la cual tenía la misma botella en sus manos.

Leshawna la mira confundida. "¿Por qué me das agua?"

"Sé que no nos caemos bien, pero si queremos llegar lejos en este reto, tenemos que trabajar juntos, y no serás una buena ayuda si estás cansada."

Leshawna después sonríe. "Wow, esa peluca no solo te da el efecto de tapar tu cabeza calva." Le bromeó la chica.

Heather la mira enojada, pero después relajó su cara. "Bueno, por lo menos conseguí una que no se me caiga con cualquier cosa que haga."

Leshawna después se levanta del asiento después de tomar un sorbo de agua. "Creo que es hora de buscar nuestra gema."

Heather hace un gesto de si con la cabeza, se levanta y siguen el camino hacia la gema.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Leshawna: Quiero que quede claro que lo ocurrido en este reto no hará que cambie de opinión respecto de Heather. Esa chica me hizo sufrir en todas la temporadas, y ha lastimados a tantas personas que les tengo afecto._

_Heather: ¡No estoy calva! Solo que sigo usando peluca porque mi pelo no ha crecido lo suficientemente largo como para no usarlo en público._

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: Tania y Rosie)**

Las chicas corrían (o más bien, Tania corría mientras Rosie estaba en su espalda) por el bosque buscando el lugar donde estarían las flores.

Después de varios agotadores minutos de cargar a Rosie en su espalda, Tania decide descansar. "Rosie, sé que no te gusta mucho la actividad física, ¿pero podría hacer el mínimo favor de caminar el resto del recorrido? Si sigo así, me voy a quedar sin energía para el camino de regreso."

Rosie la mira un rato, y ve que Tania le costaba trabajo respirar. Ella suspira y se acerca a ella. "Muy bien, caminaré…"

La frase de la chica fue interrumpida porque Tania, después de escuchar su respuesta, la empezó a abrazar fuertemente. Segundos después la chica agarra la brújula y el mapa, y luego se levanta.

"¡Vamos! No es tiempo de quedarnos sentados. Tenemos que ganar una competencia."

Segundos después, la chica había empezado a introducirse al bosque dejando a Rosie con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. _"¿No que esa chica estaba cansada?"_

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Peter y Maire)**

Maire solo seguía sin hablar al chico que estaba delante suyo que leía el mapa y sostenía la brújula. Después de unos momentos, la chica para de caminar. Peter se da cuenta, y gira para ver a Maire.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunta el chico.

"Estoy cansada. Además, creo que pararé aquí, ya que de ninguna entraré en una cueva la cual posiblemente me arruine el cabello."

Peter suspira, y se acerca a la chica. "Mira, sé que eres ese tipo de chica que le carga arruinar su físico, pero ahora tenemos un reto, y si no nos ayuda, posiblemente podríamos votar por ti para que salieras de la isla."

Maire lo mira enojada. "Mira, no sé porque estamos teniendo esa conversación, ya que posiblemente, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer."

Peter se congeló un momento. De repente, recuerda algo que pasó en el muelle. No quería llegar a ese punto, pero si eso convencía a Maire a mover su trasero y ayudar en la competencia, tenía que hacerlo.

"No quería llegar a este punto, pero sé quien te gusta."

Maire fue tomada por sorpresa. Se da vuelta y ve a Peter, el cual ahora sonreía, ya que había conseguido una reacción de parte de la chica.

"Mira, te hago una propuesta." Continuó el chico. "Tu me ayudas con esto, y no revelo tu secreto a todo el equipo."

"¿Cómo sabes quién me gusta?" le preguntó la chica enojada.

Peter saca de su banano una cámara, y de ahí pone una foto la cual salía un campista. Después se la mostró a Maire, la cual se pone roja y sus ojos se ponen bien abiertos como platos. "¿Cómo lo supiste?" le pregunta la chica que seguía roja.

"Me fijé en que dirección mirabas cuando llegaste al muelle, y por la actitud que tienes, supuse que sería él."

Maire después suspira y se levanta. "Bueno, continuaré, pero si llego al punto en que empezaré a perder parte de mi cabello, me alejó. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno, aunque yo me preocuparía más de que tu secreto no se esparciera por todo el campamento, lo cual provocaría un gran escándalo."

Maire después lo mira un rato. "Okay. No eres tan inocente como creí."

Peter se ríe. "Hay tantas cosas las cuales aún no sabes de mí."

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Maire: Ese chico si sabe jugar. Tendré que tener más cuidado con él, ya que si hago algo mal, posiblemente contará mi secreto, y será tan humillante. Y conociendo a Heather, ella tratará de hacer todo lo posible para que me eliminen por eso._

_Peter: No me gustó lo que hice ahí, pero era la única forma de convencer a Maire para que por lo menos ella hiciera algo de trabajo._

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: Trent y Julie)**

Julie caminaba rápidamente por el bosque sosteniendo el mapa, mientras Trent, con la brújula en la mano, trataba de seguirle el paso.

"Julie, no vayas tan rápido. Además, estoy algo cansado." La chica, al escuchar la queja del músico, se da vuelta enojada.

"Mira, tenemos que obtener buenos puntajes en esta competencia, ya que si no nos apuramos, nos van a ganar, y no quiero que eso pase."

Trent, que trataba de agarrar algo de aire se levanta. "Pero también tienes que tomar en cuenta que esto es un reto donde debemos trabajar en equipo."

"No es mi culpa que no tengas un buen estado físico." Se queja la chica.

"No soy tan débil." Pero justo antes de que el chico siguiera hablando, Trent se tropieza y cae de cara.

Julie lo ve y gira los ojos, después se media vuelta. "Hombres" murmura la chica.

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Lucy y Sadie)**

"Oye, creo que es hora de descansar, ¿no crees?" le dice Sadie a su compañera.

Lucy se da vuelta y ve que su compañera le costaba respirar. "No, tenemos que seguir, ya que el lugar donde está la gema no está lejos." Después sigue caminando, mientras que la chica trataba de seguirle el paso.

"Vamos, ¿por qué no piensas en el resto? Además, creo que estás algo deshidratada." Le dice la chica. Lucy gira para ver a su compañera y la mira furiosamente.

"Mira, ya es una tortura tener que hacer esto como primer reto, así que quiero terminarlo lo más pronto posible. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?"

La chica queda pensativa un rato. Después mira a su negativa compañera. "Bueno, pero si vemos agua limpia, nos detenemos."

Lucy solo se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando.

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Geoff y Natasha)**

"Y eso es básicamente lo que nos dijo Chris cuando estabas prestando atención a ese chico." Le dijo Geoff a la chica tímida.

Natasha seguía sin creer que se haya perdido toda la explicación de Chris. La chica tenía el mapa en sus manos mientras el fiestero tenía la brújula.

"Parece que ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos mientras estaban juntos en la enfermería. ¿O me equivoco?" Natasha hace un gesto de no con la cabeza, y después se puso algo roja.

"Bueno… John fue tan amable al tratar de ayudarme en el muelle. Lo que pasó en la enfermería… bueno…" la chica empezó a ponerse roja y Geoff empezó a ponerse curioso. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería incomodar a la chica.

"Si no quieres contarme, no hay problema." Le dijo el chico, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Es que tampoco fue la gran cosa." Le responde Natasha.

"Pero veo que te da vergüenza contármelo. No te preocupes. Sé que tendrás mayor confianza en contárselo a Bridgette o a Leshawna. Esa chicas son la onda." Dijo Geoff a la chica.

"Tal vez te lo cuente cuando encontremos la gema." Le dice Natasha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Geoff le sonríe. "Okay. ¡VAMOS CHICA! ¡HAY UN RETO QUE GANAR!"

Los dos chicos empiezan a correr por el bosque.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Geoff: Creo que Natasha es muy buena onda. Puede ser que sea tímida, pero es demasiado tierna y súper amable. Te apuesto que con unas cuantas fiestas, a esa se le va a ir la timidez._

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Katie y Matty)**

Katie saltaba mientras andaba por el bosque con el mapa y la brújula. Matty la seguía, vigilando que la chica no hiciera algo estúpido, ya que posiblemente algo malo pasaría si no le echaba un ojo a la saltarina.

"Vamos Matty. No te quedes atrás."

Matty no respondió y seguía corriendo tras la chica. De repente, después de un largo rato de estar en silencio, le grita a su compañera: "¡Katie, paremos un rato para ver donde estamos!"

La chica deja de saltar, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acerca al chico el cual era su compañero.

"Muy bien." Katie abre el mapa, y los dos empiezan a revisar el mapa. Matty empieza a hacer sus cálculos. "Nosotros tenemos que empezamos aqui, así que aproximando los saltos dados en dirección hacía el norte, debemos estar… aquí."

Katie lo queda mirando un rato. Se asombró mucho con la capacidad matemática del chico. "Wow, no sabía que eras bueno en esto."

"Aunque no lo creas, además de deportes, matemáticas y geografía eran otros de mis ramos en que me iba bien."

"Entonces, combinada con mi sentido de orientación, ¡será imposible perdernos!" Después Katie abraza al chico. Momentos después el mapa se le escapa de las manos por el viento. La chica se le agranda los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

"¡EL MAPA!" La chica después bota a Matty y persigue el mapa que volaba por el viento.

"¿Por qué a mi?" reclama Matty, mientras seguía a la chica.

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: Dorothy y Cody)**

Los chicos iban en silencio por el bosque. La chica comía chicle, y de vez en cuando hacía un globo. Cody leía el mapa y Dorothy tenía la brújula.

Después de un rato, Cody decide establecer una conversación con su compañera. "Um, bueno. Sé que de dijiste que te metiste a este programa porque hiciste una apuesta con tus amigos. ¿Pero me podrías decir por qué aceptaste ese reto?"

La chica gira la cabeza y ve al chico que la miraba de una manera inocente. La chica suspira y decide responderle. "Verás, soy ese tipo de chica la cual le gusta los desafíos difíciles. Y no solo los que sea necesario usar fuerza física, también intelectual, como por ejemplo, completar un sudoku en dificultad diabólica en menos de 10 minutos."

"¿Y lo puedes hacer?" le preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

"Si, pero al principio me costó. Perdí 300 dólares en total las primeras veces." Después cruza los brazos y gruñe.

Cody después pone su mano en su barbilla y se le ocurre un plan. "¿Qué te parece si apostamos en este reto para hacerlo más interesante?"

La chica lo mira. "Si piensas que voy a apostar un sostén mío, olvídalo."

Cody fue tomado por sorpresa con este comentario. "¡N-no! No me refería a eso." Decía el chico nerviosamente. _"Aunque no hubiera sido una mala idea."_

La chica lo mira con una mirada confusa. "¿Qué quieres apostar?"

"¿Qué te parece si apostamos 20 dólares a la persona que gane más puntos para el equipo?"

"No, muy aburrido. ¿Qué te parece esto? La persona que gane menos puntos tiene que darle al ganador 50 dólares, y además comerse la mitad de su ración comida, preparada por Chef por 2 días."

Cody miró a la chica sorprendido, después se tranquilizó y le sonrió. "Ten cuidado, tal vez el Codester te pueda ganar."

La chica solo gira sus ojos y después continúa caminando con su compañero.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Cody: ¿En qué me metí? Nunca he sido bueno con esto de las apuestas, así que ojala le gane en esto, ya que no quiero comer la comida del Chef._

_Dorothy: Es obvio que ganaré la apuesta. Además si pierdo, fácilmente lo podré convencer de no comerme su comida._

_Chef: Estos chicos de hoy, no saben apreciar la buena comida._

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: Susan y Erwin)**

Los chicos corrían por el bosque. Susan estaba algo aburrida con el reto, pero Erwin estaba tranquilo, ya que aún no se habían encontrado con ningún obstáculo.

"Hasta ahora esto es taaaannnn aburrido." Dice la deportista.

"Agradece que aún no nos hemos encontrado con un reto peligroso" le dice Erwin que trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

"¡Pero lo peligroso es divertido!"

Erwin la queda mirando un rato. La chica se da cuenta de lo que dijo y para un rato.

"Lo siento por decir eso. Parece que no te gusta mucho la actividad física."

Erwin solo le sonríe. "Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco soy bueno. Cuando estaba en el colegio, lo único que quería era inventar una excusa para saltarme esa clase."

Susan se ríe. "Me recuerdas a mí cuando intentaba escapar clases de matemáticas y física. Como odiaba esas clases. También historia, ya que me quedaba dormida."

Erwin la mira con simpatía. "Parece que no somos tan distintos. Yo también me quedaba dormido en historia. Era otro ramo que no soportaba."

Los dos chicos se ríen. Susan después toma la brújula. "Bueno, ¿listo para continuar?"

El chico hace un gesto de si con la cabeza y siguen corriendo (esta ve más lento para que Erwin no se cansara mucho). Después de atravesar unos arbustos, los dos paran de correr y quedan con la boca abierta.

"Wow, cuando Chris dijo que deberíamos tener cuidado con los obstáculos, no bromeaba." Le dijo Erwin.

"Bueno, hagámoslo rápido entonces." Después de esa frase, los dos campistas siguen corriendo hacia los obstáculos que les había puesto Chris.

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: Ezekiel y Eva)**

"¡Apúrate sexista!" le gritaba la chica atleta mientras Ezekiel le trataba de seguir el ritmo.

"Paremos un rato, eh. Necesito descansar." Le pide el chico que trataba de respirar bien.

Eva solo lo mira enojado. Después de ver que el chico trataba de mantenerse de pie, se detiene. Pero lo hizo de un modo tan rápido, que Ezekiel no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y chocó con Eva. La chica solo sintió un pequeño empujón, pero Ezekiel cayó al suelo.

"¿Por qué paraste de repente, eh?" le dice el chico tumbado en el suelo.

"Cállate y descansa, ya que pronto vamos a seguir la marcha." Le dice la chica.

Ezekiel suspira y se sienta, tratando de recuperar algo de energía. Después mira a su compañera. "Eva, quisiera hablar de algo contigo, eh."

Eva se gira y lo mira enojado. "¿Qué quieres? Hazlo rápido e intenta que no sea algo sexista."

Ezekiel tomó aire y miro a la chica. "Mira, sé que nunca olvidarás que haya dicho eso en la primera temporada, pero ya no soy así, eh." Eva lo mira un rato, ya que no le creyó al chico. Ezekiel, al darse cuenta que no tuvo ninguna reacción positiva de parte de la chica, continúa. "Eva, yo lo único que quiero es que me perdones, eh. Mira, lo siento haber dicho esos comentarios, pero ya aprendí la lección. Muchas de ustedes me han demostrado que las mujeres no son débiles ni tontas, eh. Sobretodo tú Eva."

Eva lo queda mirando un rato sorprendida. Se quedó un rato muda, ya que no sabía que decir, ya que estaba indecisa de si aceptar sus disculpas o no. Eva, después de un tiempo meditarlo, le habla. "Mira, si crees que esto nos vuelve amigos, estás muy equivocado. Aceptaré tus disculpas, pero no significa que mi enojo se va a ir, ya que me tomará un tiempo, ¿entendido?"

Ezekiel hace un gesto de si con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que por lo menos lo perdonó la única chica que le faltaba.

"Como ya terminamos la charla, es hora que te prepares, ya que tenemos que seguir con el reto. Dime, ¿en qué dirección está la gema?" le dice Eva.

Ezekiel toma la brújula y el mapa y empieza a revisar. Después de unos segundos, el chico apunta hacia el este. "Por ahí."

Eva empieza a correr al tiro en esa dirección, y Ezekiel la empezó a seguir de cerca.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Ezekiel: Estoy feliz de haber tenido esa conversación con Eva, eh. Ahora estoy más relajado, porque ya conseguí el perdón de las otras. Lindsay y Beth me perdonaron en el especial al final de la primera temporada, Izzy, Katie y Sadie en la playa de Losers, y Bridgette, Gwen, Leshawna y Courtney en la segunda temporada. A Heather no le he pedido perdón, pero tampoco pienso, eh. Ella si se merece recibir comentarios machistas._

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: Courtney y Gwen)**

Gwen y Courtney caminaban por el bosque, Gwen con sus manos tapadas en los oídos mientras la chica con experiencia en campamentos no dejaba de alegar.

"Y por eso creo que Harold debería ser el primer eliminado de la isla, ya que definitivamente, ese tramposo no debería permanecer ni un día aquí. Además…"

"¿Podrías callarte? Has estado hablando de Harold hace por lo menos 15 minutos sin parar." Le dice la chica gótica. Courtney se da vuelta y la ve enojada.

"Tú no entiendes nada. Harold es nada menos que una alimaña, que solo siguió adelante en las otras temporadas con trampas. Te digo, él…"

"¡CÁLLATE! No me importa lo que hizo o dijo, ¡la cosa es que estás exagerando por una situación que pasó hace 2 años! ¿Puedes olvidarlo?" La chica gótica miraba furiosamente a Courtney, que en ese momento estaba perpleja e inmóvil.

Gwen se acerca a ella y le quita el mapa de las manos. "Cuando tengas ganas de hablar de otra cosa, te devolveré el mapa. Pero por ahora, yo lo tendré y también la brújula." Después la chica camina, dejando a Courtney furiosa. Después la chica se da vuelta y persigue a Gwen.

"¡Devuélveme el mapa! ¡Yo soy la chica con experiencia en campamento!"

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Gwen: Y creía que al no estar con Heather iba a ser bueno. (Suspira)_

_Courtney:_ _Esa Gwen es insoportable. Si hay eliminación, esa chica va a caer. Y saben que siempre cumplo con eso._

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Justin y Anastasia)**

"Justin, no es por ser pesada, ¿pero podrías ayudarme a cruzar el río?

Justin la queda mirando. "Mira, si hago eso, me mojaré el cabello y tenga algunos raspones en este cuerpo." Después de decir eso, se saca la polera, mostrando su musculoso cuerpo.

Anastasia quedó admirando el cuerpo del chico y empezó a caer en el encanto del modelo. Pero poco a poco, intentó pensar en su peor temor. _"Cálmate Anastasia, e imagínate atada en un poste de cabeza en un lugar bien alto."_

La chica poco a poco empezó a abrir lo ojos, y vio a Justin seriamente. "Mira Justin, si queremos ganar este reto debemos trabajar juntos, así que empieza a ayudarme."

Justin la miró a la chica y después intentó su nuevo truco: empezó a echarse agua en el cuerpo y empezó a mover el cabello lentamente.

La chica no pudo resistir a los nuevos movimientos que hacía Justin, y cayó derrotada. "No te preocupes, yo lo hago."

Después va cerca del río a tratar de descifrar donde estaba la cueva, mientras Justin tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: Allan y Beth)**

"Y esa es otra diferencia entre yo y mi hermano."

Allan y Beth se estaban llevando bien en la prueba, ya que hasta ahora, no había ocurrido nada terrible ni peligroso.

La granjera escuchaba atentamente las cosas que les decía Allan. "Veamos, hasta ahora has demostrado que tú eres más inteligente que tu hermano, pero él es más fuerte que tú. Normalmente tú ideas los planes y él hace la parte física. ¿Pero tienen otra diferencia? ¿Gustos, temor?"

Allan se gira y ve a la chica un rato. Después toma aire y le habla: "Bueno, entre mi hermano tenemos gustos iguales, sobretodo cuando se trata de travesuras. Pero otra diferencia que tenemos son nuestros temores."

"¿A si? ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" le dice Beth curiosa.

"Mi temor son las agujas. Tuve un pequeño incidente que involucraba papel, pegamento y agujas. No quieres saber como terminó."

Beth solo lo miró un rato, después traga saliva y continuó. "¿Y a qué le tiene miedo a tu hermano?"

"Te parecerá estúpido, pero lo el peor temor de mi hermano es caminar en un campo minado vendado. Desde que vio esa película a los 3 años, teme que algún día le pase eso. A veces me río cuando lo menciona."

Beth se enoja un poco con eso y lo mira seriamente. "No creo que sea tan tonto. ¿No viste los otros temores en la primera temporada? El de Duncan y Courtney eran algo tonto. Y eso lo tienes que admitir."

Allan la queda mirando un rato sorprendido. "Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. ¿A quién le puede tener miedo a la gelatina verde, o a una cartón con la figura de Celine Dion?" Después de ese comentario, los dos campistas se ríen.

Allan para de caminar un rato y ve el mapa. "A ver, ya hemos recorrido por 30 minutos, entonces, el lugar donde está la gema debería estar… ahí." Allan después apunta al borde de un precipicio.

Los dos tragan saliva cuando se acercan cerca del precipicio, y vieron lo profundo que era. Después se miran asustados.

"¿Trajiste alguna soga?" le pregunta el chico a Beth.

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Porque este precipicio tiene mucho lodo, así que pensé que sería más sencillo si estamos amarrados con algo." Después suspira. _"Esto será más difícil de lo que creí."_

* * *

**(Asesinos Endemoniados: John y Brad)**

Los dos chicos andaban por el bosque sin saber a donde iba. Después de un tiempo paran y se sientan en una roca.

"Muy bien, tratando de recordar de lo que me había dicho mi hermano, la gema debería estar en esa dirección."

John ve en la dirección en que apunta su compañero, después lo mira estupefacto. "Um, Brad, hemos pasado por ahí por lo menos 3 veces."

Brad pone los ojos abiertos como platos, después pone las manos en su cara. "Maldita sea. No soy nada bueno sin Allan."

"Admiras mucho a tu hermano, ¿verdad?"

Brad lo mira un rato, después hace un gesto de si con la cabeza. "Si. Lo admiro mucho, ya que es genial y súper inteligente. Puede ser que no lo demuestre, pero Allan siempre será mejor que yo en todo. Escuela, planes, travesuras, etc."

John lo mira con simpatía y le sonríe. "Yo creo que tu hermano también te admira." Brad, al escuchar eso, lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Allan puede ser el más inteligente, pero yo creo que tú eres más fuerte que él. Viendo lo pasado en el muelle, veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien y se admiran el uno para el otro. Pero como dijiste, no lo demuestran."

Brad lo mira un rato y después le sonríe. "Gracias John. Cuando esa Natasha no está cerca, sabes como animar una persona." Este comentario hizo que John se ruborizara. Brad suelta una pequeña risa.

"Ja, ja. Lo siento, solo bromeaba."

John tomó aire y sus mejillas volvieron a su color normal. "Bueno, sigamos. Creo que sería bueno que tomáramos esa dirección."

Los chicos después se levantan y siguen la dirección dicha por John.

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: Steven y Bridgette)**

En todo el trayecto por el bosque, Steven y Bridgette iban en silencio. Steven veía el mapa y Bridgette llevaba la brújula. La surfista estaba algo aburrida porque el chico que tenía como compañero no había abierto la boca por un largo tiempo. Pero tampoco sabía de que hablar con él, ya que pensaba que Steven era una persona conversadora.

Luego de largos minutos de silencio, la chica rubia decide empezar una conversación con él. "Steven, nos contaste que sus hermanos los obligaron a entrar aquí cuando vieron que tú y tu amiga fueron aceptados en este programa. Lo que no entiendo es como la hermana de Lucy los pudo grabar sin que ustedes lo notaran."

Steven para de ver el mapa y gira la cabeza. El chico seguía con una expresión seria en su rostro. Toma aliento y empieza a hablar con Bridgette. "Yo y Lucy estábamos hablando del programa. Eran las típicas cosas, por ejemplo, como había sido el programa y que pensábamos de los campistas. Hablábamos tranquilamente, y no nos habíamos dado cuenta que la hermana menor de ella, Ángela, nos estaba grabando detrás del armario. Si te preguntas como lo hizo, Ángela sabe que en algún sector del armario de Lucy, hay un pequeño hoyo donde puede caber la pantalla de la cámara."

"Entonces entraron porque ella les tendió una trampa."

"Más o menos. Cuando llegaron los contratos para que firmáramos, nuestras hermanas nos amenazaron que si no entrábamos, nos iban a dar una tortura por una semana que jamás olvidaríamos."

"Y eso sería…"

"Si, nuestros peores temores." Le interrumpió Steven antes de que Bridgette terminara con su frase.

"¿Entonces sus hermanas son como las traviesas de su familia o algo así?"

Steven no contestó a la pregunta, solo giró la cabeza y siguió caminando. "Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí. Sigamos o nunca llegaremos al acantilado."

Bridgette lo quedó mirando curiosamente, pero al mismo tiempo confusa, ya que no había entendido lo que acaba de pasar. Después solo se encogió de hombros y siguió al chico.

* * *

**Lugar de confesión:**

_Bridgette: Ese Steven es algo solitario, pero al mismo tiempo tenebroso. Eso también incluye a su amiga Lucy, pero él parece que fuera más rudo que ella._

* * *

**(Barricada Gritona: William y Owen)**

"Y es así como gané la competencia de comida por sexta vez seguida." Le dice Owen.

"Wow, nunca creí que alguien pudiera comer así. Me sorprendes Owen." Le dice el naturalista al chico grande y entusiasta.

"Je, je, gracias amigo."

Owen y William se detienen en frente de un acantilado. Ahí ven como un camino que parecía accesible para caminar.

"Owen, si vamos por ahí, tal vez lleguemos a la cueva."

"Buena idea amigo."

Owen y William bajaron por el camino cuidadosamente, ya que era muy estrecho y resbaladizo.

"Oye William, ¿tú tienes alguna reacción cuando estás asustado o emocionado?"

"Em, si. Normalmente cuando estoy muy asustado, me escondo o me refugio con la persona más cercana que tenga a mi lado. A veces me desmayo. Pero cuando estoy emocionado, me pongo bien contento y los ojos me empiezan a brillar. ¿Por qué?" William, después mira atentamente a su amigo, se da cuenta a que se refería y sus ojos se agrandan como platos. "Owen, ¿no estarás…?"

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar, ya que justo antes de que pudiera responder, Owen empezó a tirarse pedos, llenando el lugar con sus apestosos olores por todo el lugar.

William trataba de contener la respiración y trataba de no desmayarse, pero era casi imposible, ya que los gases de Owen provocaban que el chico se le pusiera los ojos llorosos.

"¡OWEN! ¿Qué comiste?" le pregunta el chico que trataba de mantenerse de pie.

"Um… lentejas." Dijo el chico avergonzado.

"Eso significa que…" William no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Owen empezó a tirarse más pedos haciendo que el naturalista tuviera que caer de rodillas.

"¡OWEN! ¡TRATA DE AGUANTARTE!"

"Lo siento."

* * *

Mientras que en el anfiteatro, Chris y Chef veían como los campistas hacían sus retos. Chris se reía con algunos, pero con otros prefería que hubiera más drama.

"Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé." Dijo Chris.

"Tengo que admitirlo, estos nuevos renacuajos que contrataste para esta temporada hacen el juego sea un poquito más interesante." Dice el Chef.

"Si, sobretodo ese chico Zack. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que dejaría abandonado a su compañero en el bosque? ¡Es asombroso!" grita el animador levantando los brazos.

"Yo estoy algo curioso con el pequeño enamoramiento de esa chica Maire. ¿Tú a quién apuestas Chris?" le pregunta Chef al animador.

"Yo diría que su tipo sería…" Pero justo antes de que Chris pudiera seguir hablando, un camarógrafo le habla.

"Em, Chris, tenemos que dejar el programa hasta acá, ya nos estamos pasando de los 30 minutos."

Chris mira a la cámara y después gruñe. "Muy bien." Después se levanta y con una sonrisa empieza a hablar. "Muy bien televidentes, el primer episodio de Total Drama Island Comeback ha llegado a su fin. En el siguiente episodio **¿Quién ganará el primer reto? ¿La Barricada Gritona o Los Asesinos Endemoniados? ¿Quién ganará la apuesta entre Cody y Dorothy, y tendrá que comer la comida del Chef como castigo?"**

"Oye, retira lo último." Le dice Chef molesto.

"No me interrumpas." Después tose y vuelve a ver a la cámara. **"¿Quién será la persona la cuál Maire está enamorada? **Y sobre todo,** ¿podrán algunos de estos campistas sobrevivir a este reto antes de que se maten el uno al otro?"**

"Solo el tiempo lo dirá en **¡TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND…COMEBACK!"**

* * *

Otro capítulo terminado. Lo siento por la demora, pero el colegio impide que pueda seguir con esta linda historia que estoy haciendo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y lo siento, pero otra vez es demasiado larga. Creo que estoy algo obsesionada con los detalles.

Este capítulo intenté poner algo más de información sobre algunos personajes que no se sabían muy bien sus personalidades, o no les puse mucha información en el capítulo anterior.

Me sorprendió mucho la popularidad que tuvo Lance. Hasta ahora, es el personaje que más querido, y la personaje más odiada es Christina (parece que le recuerdan a Heather). Otra cosa: vayan a responder la encuesta que tengo en mi página principal, ya que quiero saber que piensas de mis personajes.

Dudo que en el otro capítulo haya ceremonia de eliminación. Creo que la razón por la que hago bien largo el primer reto será porque quiero mostrarles a mis personajes con sus personalidades, defectos, etc.

Cualquier crítica será recibida con los brazos abiertos. Que no sea muy ofensivo, pero me encantaría que sea constructivo y que me digan los errores ortográficos y gramaticales que tengo, para intentar no cometerlos en los siguientes capítulos.

**Recordatorio:**

_Puntos que se obtienen por tiempo de llegada al anfiteatro:_

De cero a una hora: 30 puntos  
De una hora a una hora veinte: 20 puntos  
De una hora veinte a una cuarenta y cinco: 15 puntos  
De una hora cuarenta y cinco a dos horas: 10 puntos

_Parejas:_

**Barricada Gritona: **Leshawna y Heather; Zack y Harold; Geoff y Natasha; Steven y Bridgette; Izzy y DJ; Katie y Matty; Sadie y Lucy; Nicholas y Christina; Peter y Maire; William y Owen; Anastasia y Justin.

**Asesinos Endemoniados: **Noah y Marine; Ezekiel y Eva; Trent y Julie; Tania y Rosie; Tyler y Duncan; Courtney y Gwen; Lindsay y Lance; Beth y Allan; Erwin y Susan; Brad y John; Dorothy y Cody


End file.
